The Only Fish I Sea
by sorasqueenb
Summary: IMPORTANT UPDATE: so much has gone on in my life over the years, so this story sadly got cut short. HOWEVER! I AM back! So I plan to rewrite something like this story with a bit of a twist to bring you something new and more exciting! It will be rated M, and will probably be up by September at the latest! If you all are still following this, I am so very sorry! Xox rain!
1. Butterflies

_**HEY GUYS! RAIE'S BACK! Haha, so here's the deal. I had a sudden wave of inspiration. I wrote a song called **__**The Only Fish I Sea**__** last summer, so I didn't know what to do with it. I found it recently, and decided I'd write a story based on it! SO! Read this and please, please review and tell me how you like it so far!**_

_**Goodies guaranteed!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Boo hoo. But I do own my song. Yay!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Kairi awoke to a throbbing pain in her head and a certain light seeping through the unmovable curtains shielding her eyes._

'_How long has it been now?' _She thought in her head. '_Since they've been gone, since __**they**__ adopted me? 11 years…'_

She tossed and turned a little longer, before her alarm confirmed that it was time to rise.

She opened her eyes. Black. Nothing. Kairi smiled as she began her daily routine reaching around for her cane. Her small smile disappeared when she heard her stepfather's loud voice boom into her ears.

"GET YOUR STUPID ASS TO SCHOOL, DAMN SLUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He screamed.

Kairi's father didn't care, nor had the money to send her to a special school, so she had to try her best to make it though her public high school, Destiny High.

Kairi shivered and got into her uniform as fast as she could. She almost smiled again, remembering how hard it was getting used to this. Always worrying if she had the shirt on backwards, or the tie tied all lopsided.

She didn't care about her hair much, for she painted a picture in her mind on what it looked like. She only had her hair cut once, when she had just turned fourteen. Her stepmother was drunk, and came at her with a knife, but fortunately missed Kairi's neck but cut off half of her hair instead, so that it was just a little passed her ears.

For some reason, Kairi's step mother was unhappy with cutting all her hair off, Kairi always thought it was because she was aiming for her throat, but her stepmother never touched her hair again.

It was a relieving feeling though, one less problem she had to deal with.

Her hair hasn't been touched since then, and Kairi liked it that way. It was long, so long it just barley touched her hips.

Her eyes, always described by her best friend as a cloudy light violet, almost lavender.

They were darker before. Before all the gasoline from the worst day of her life kept her cut off from the world she wanted so much to see.

She carefully poked around her arms and winced, feeling a bruise on each arm. This told her whether she had to wear a jacket or not, which in this case, she did. Fortunately for Kairi, it was the beginning of February, so it was appropriate weather. She searched her closet once more and grabbed her navy blue blazer. She buttoned it up and made her way downstairs.

She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some orange juice and a piece of bread. Kairi's never been one to like breakfast food anyway, so she decided to just grab her brown tote bag and head out.

"What the hell took you so long, bitch!?" She winced. She couldn't help the venom in her voice, she hated this man. She hated him. She stopped to hold her tongue. It didn't work. "_Nothing_ **DADDY** I forgot to get my jacket to cover up those natural black and blue marks I was born with on my arms!"

Bad move. "What did you just say to me, you ungrateful little-" Her stepfather stopped to look around for a weapon. Kairi knew every time he got silent, worse things would come. She took it as an opportunity to run so she did. She clutched her cane, moving it from side to side and ran out her door.

She kept running until she turned the corner off her street that she knew was her bus stop.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The first five periods of school passed by quickly. She had special writing on her locker, and knew exactly where it was anyway, so she went to grab her lunch money.

"KAIRI!" She heard a voice should. She laughed. She knew that voice better than anyone's. Kairi had only one best friend, for nobody else really understood her.

"Namine!" She laughed, happy to have something brighten up her day. She felt Namine pull her into a tight embrace. "Lets go to lunch." She chirped.

They walked to the lunch room. The school district trusted Namine and allowed her be with Kairi every class after fifth period.

They sat down at their round table and Kairi gave Namine the two dollars in her pocket. "Kay! What'll it be?" Namine laughed.

Everyday since Kairi was twelve, She would give Namine her money, and Namine would buy Kairi's lunch. At first it was just a joke, but after awhile, Namine realized it was saving Kairi the trouble of getting up and getting into line, so it became an everyday thing.

"The usual." Kairi smiled. That too. The usual meant what Kairi usually gets for lunch. Which was usually just a plain bagel, and a peach Snapple. (AN: That was a lot of usuals, Lmao, Sorry!)

Namine nodded and went off.

"So Kairi, Didja hear about Yuffie and Riku? Is it true?" A girl asked.

"Shut up Selphie! Gosh, Who cares?" Another girl embarrassingly retorted.

Their table consisted of five girls. They were Kairi, Namine, Olette, Selphie, and Yuffie.

"Selphie, You just cant get enough of rumors can you?" Kairi laughed knowing how much her friend loved to gossip.

Of course, Riku and Yuffie _were_ dating. Not like it was a big deal, but Selphie knew absolutely everything.

Riku was another good friend of Kairi's. So she's known about him and Yuffie before Selphie did.

Namine arrived with both her and Kairi's lunches. They ate and talked for awhile until the bell rang, and it was time for Kairi and Namine to go to Foods class.

"Kairi! Guess what?" Namine asked as they walked upstairs to the Foods room. (AN: There school is kind of like my school, it's really big and has three floors. Kairi's Foods class is on the second floor.)

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Were making really good pasta today! It has like pumpkin sauce in it. People that had it earlier said it was really good!" Namine laughed.

Kairi just smiled and followed Namine to their class.

"Hello Kairi, Namine." Their teacher Ms. Aerith greeted them. She was Kairi's favorite teacher. She always told Namine that Ms. Aerith felt more like a close friend than a teacher, which made Kairi feel very comfortable in her class.

Not to mention the class was very small. Only about 7 students where in this period class. There was Kairi and Namine, Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Axel, and Hayner. Kairi and Namine where the only girls there, but they both enjoyed that class very much.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Foods went by quickly, as did Art and the rest of her classes.

Kairi Slowly stepped up two sets of stairs with Namine on their way to English. _'At least it's last period…'_

Kairi looked to her left. By looking at her, it would seem as though she was looking out the window.

Looking at the waves a good distance from the school surrounding the little island she lived on. But she could see nothing. She was trapped in her own world, her personal black hole.

"Kairi? Please answer number 7?" Mr. Sullivan asked.

Kairi let out a slight groan. She was so overwhelmed.

"What was the question?" She asked. He quickly replied in a stern teacher-like voice.

"Who was Juliet's cousin?" He asked.

"Tibalt." Kairi replied. "Correct. Now for homework I want you all to-" Mr. Sullivan was cut shortly by the bell and Kairi heard the class react happily.

"Fine fine, no homework this week, but don't expect to be so lucky on Monday!"

"Hey Kai." Kairi turned towards the voice. "Hey Nami, what's up?"

"Not much, end of the day huh?" She said. Kairi could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yep." She smiled back. Namine stepped closer towards Kairi.

"I'm gonna go to Roxas's house today. So if you want to sleep over later, you're always welcome. I'll call you when I get home."

Kairi smile stretched wider. "Okay, no problem. Call me." She side doing a little hand signal with her thumb and pinky against her ear,

Roxas was Namine's boyfriend of almost a year and a half. Kairi was so happy for her best friend. Roxas was such a good guy, Kairi knew he would never hurt Namine.

"See you!" Namine said and ran off to meet Roxas.

Kairi smiled and stumbled through the crowds of students ready for the weekend. "Ow!" Kairi winced when a student's backpack slammed against one of the many bruises on her arm.

Finally reaching her locker she sighed, fumbling with the combination.

"I think that's right…" She mumbled. "Good." She smiled to herself when her locker opened.

Kairi was truly proud of herself, it could be nearly impossible for a blind adolescent to enroll in an ordinary high school, but she managed. It's not like she had a choice, but she was still happy.

Kairi has never been one to turn down a challenge, but now that she thought about it, this is one of the biggest challenges she may ever face.

"Oh man…" Kairi groaned realizing all her books fell to the floor.

She fumbled through her papers letting her fingers scan the personalized raised dots on each of her folders and notebooks.

"Okay, English…History…Geometr-" "Hey, do you need some help?"

Kairi gasped at a new voice that had interrupted her spoken thoughts. "Uh..um.. Sure, thank you." She muttered.

"No problem." The voice belonged to a boy, and was coated with sincerity and thoughtfulness.

After all her items were collected, she stood and introduced herself.

"Sorry about all that…" She murmured. "I'm Kairi." She held out her hand.

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you Kairi." Kairi smiled and could sense the polite smile in his voice as well.

'_Sora' _She thought. _'He's Riku's friend, isn't he? I know I've heard his name somewhere before, but I've never met him…"_

"Do you want me to walk you to the buses?" Sora asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I wasn't going to take the bus today, I was just going to walk around somewhere…"

Sora shot her a confused look, unaware that Kairi couldn't even see it.

"That's what I do after school too, you know…just to think about stuff. Clear my mind. The weathers nice too." Kairi smiled.

"Do you wanna walk with me then?"

Sora couldn't help but smile at her sudden burst of enthusiasm. Or at the fact that she likes to get to know new people.

"Sure, I do." Sora agreed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Both Sora and Kairi were walking around Destiny Town (AN: Sooo original, haha!) for about 2 hours. Kairi not seeming to get bored of Sora at all.

After a few minutes of silence, Sora's comforting voice floated to Kairi's ears.

"The sky's so beautiful right now, all these different colors. I love it when the sun sets." He stated.

Kairi froze in place. She felt like crying. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the sky, she doesn't even know if she's ever seen a sunset.

She didn't want to cry, but her eyes disobeyed her. Escaped tears traveled down her cheeks.

She quickly wiped them away, but Sora saw.

"Kairi what's wrong? Are you okay?!" He asked. Kairi nodded her head. She almost felt like smiling, he was so kind. So worried about just her. But now wasn't the time for that, and she barley knew him. So she could have also smacked herself in the face for thinking these kind of things at the wrong time.

"I just wish I could see it." Her voice was raspy, but she wasn't crying loudly or violently. Sora couldn't make out why she sounded like she was screaming all morning.

'_I shouldn't have screamed at him this morning.' _Kairi thought about just hearing herself speak. Both being unaware of the irony of their thoughts.

Sora shoved the thought of her voice aside. Really there was no reason to ponder on something like that, she was a beautiful, beautiful girl. But the real matter hit the naïve Sora as if punching him in the face.

His eyes fell downcast and fought a small lump in his throat to speak clearly.

"You…you cant see?" Sora said. Kairi noticed the hint of regret and sadness tracing his velvet voice.

Although Kairi couldn't see him, she has never imagined anyone so perfect. She felt butterflies flutter through her spine. It tingled and burned in her throat, making it uneasy to speak so she just nodded again.

The next thing she knew, Sora had his arms around her. "I know this is kind of awkward Kairi, but I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

The feeling of his body was lean but strong. It made Kairi feel safe. One of her senses confirming what Sora's body type was. She knew his voice, his touch. There were so many other things she wanted to know about this mysterious boy, but one thing would always be missing.

Having what Sora said finally register in her mind, she pulled away.

"Don't be sorry!" She bit her lip, regretting her high tone. "I mean, I know I just met you…but you've been nothing but kind to me. I don't have many friends, and I feel like I can trust you. It's weird, but I just do. I never felt like someone could figure me out so easily."

She stopped, feeling like she was rambling.

"Thank you Sora." She smiled, feeling a little bit confused and happy at the same time.

Sora grinned back. "Don't worry about it Kairi, if you ever need someone to talk to…uh, you know, I'll be here." He smiled more and could feel hot blood rising to his cheeks, glad for the moment that Kairi could not see it.

"So, uh, where ya headed?" Sora asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um, you know Namine?" Kairi asked, her teeth slightly chattering at the decrease in temperature.

"Namine? Of course I know her. She's going out with one of my best friends." Once again his soft voice caught Kairi off guard.

"C-can you walk me to her house?" Kairi asked, still trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Of course." Sora answered. "Oh, here!"

"Huh-" She stopped her question feeling something on her shoulders.

"No, Sora. I'll be fine, I don't need your coat!" Kairi felt bad. Was she giving off some desperate attitude? She hoped not. Kairi never wanted to be a cause of someone else's pain and she looked at something simple like giving someone their coat in that same manner.

"It's okay, I wore a sweater on top of my school shirt today, I'll be alright. I want you to keep it okay?"

Kairi flinched. Not only was he letting her wear it, he was giving it to her. She thought about saying no but '_Would that hurt his feelings?'_

"Sora seriously…" She trailed off. He picked up where she left off.

"Seriously. I have like so many more of those hoodies at home, just take it for me, okay?" He smiled throughout his statement.

Kairi sighed. "Alright…"

____________________________________________________________________________________

The walk to Namine's was long. Kairi's whole day went by so fast, but this 10 minute walk felt like forever. She wandered why. Why a lot of things were happening. Like why didn't Kairi just walk to Namine's hours ago. The girls were best friends, and whenever Kairi was having "family issues" which was practically every night, she would go to Namine's. She pretty much lived there, so why didn't she just go there a long time ago? Or why was she so infatuated with Sora?

Was he just pitying her? Or does he really care? I only met him today and he's hugged her twice.

Twice…_'Twice?'_

Kairi's thoughts trailed off as she realized Sora's arms where around her again.

"Here Kairi," He handed her a small piece of paper. Kairi guessed it was his phone number. He must have just jotted it down quickly why her mind wondered off.

"Anytime you need someone, don't hesitate. See you."

Kairi stood at Namine's door, faking to watch Sora leave. She was probably staring at the opposite direction where he was going, but for some reason, all she could do was watch. Watch nothing. Stare off and imagine her thoughts of him in the brightest colors her eyes have seen.

"Kairi?" Namine stood at the door. "I just got home, I was about to call you. Did you walk here by yourself?" Her voice changed from surprised to worried.

"No..I didn't.." Kairi trailed off.

"Obviously!" Namine laughed. "I see the hoodie. You've got some explaining to do, huh?"

__________________________________ xxxxxxxxxx____________________________________

**YAY! Whew, long chappie! Haha, well don't be surprised. I'm planning on making this a super-de-duper long story! And I'm looking forward to it too! So please pretty please with sugar on top review and tell me what you think, and any ideas are also widely accepted.**

**If you want to see my song, (Like all the lyrics and stuff) Just review, and in your review ask me to see the song and I'll message it to you. Or if I get a lot of people asking about the song, I'll just post it as one of my fan fictions.**

**Thank you! And press that oval button! 3**

**-Raie**


	2. Through my spine

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! If you guys get me up some more reviews, I'll make the third chapter amazing I promise! Well I'll try to make them all amazing.

Anyway, here's chapter two. I'm thinking of posting the song either in this fan fiction, (I have my ways XD) Or in another one. I need you all to give me ideas and such. You reviewers are my inspiration, without you guys I wouldn't be able to like, write anything. So thank you so much.

(:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Namine…" Kairi spoke quietly. Sometimes Namine tended to get over excited when boys talked to Kairi, thinking they were going to give her some kind of chance with them.

Namine frowned as Kairi's statements kept getting shorter and shorter.

Kairi's never had a boyfriend. Namine has told her that a lot of boys in her school think that she is very pretty, but Kairi knew what the case really was.

No normal adolescent boy would want to go out with a blind girl. And that was the bottom line.

But the fact that Kairi took wide interest in Sora…Namine just wouldn't get it. Kairi didn't even think anyone would get it.

"Kairi…you're like barley talking. That's not like you…do you have a crush on Sora or something?"

Kairi shot her head up, if she could see it, she knew Namine would have some kind of a smile on her face.

"No…" She whispered.

If it wasn't a crush, then what was it? It wasn't a crush…but was it more than that? Kairi didn't know.

Namine's face fell a little bit, she knew when to be serious around Kairi, so she just jumped to the basic questions.

"Well…what happened. Can you at least tell me how you two ended up walking around together for a long amount of hours?" Namine sighed.

Kairi owed her that.

"I…it was after school. And you know how everyone rushes on the weekends."

"Yeah." Namine urged.

"Well…I don't know what I was doing. I guess I was a little out of it, and I dropped all my books. Well Sora helped me pick them all up and organize them. Then he asked if I wanted him to walk me to the buses, and I told him I didn't want to take the buses today, I just wanted to walk around. He told me he does the same after school, so he just walked with me, and here I am."

Kairi almost laughed at her statement. It was true, but Kairi just left out the parts where she felt uneasy and shy.

She lived a tough life, but the one thing Kairi's not is shy. Never has been, so it confused her why she acted so oddly earlier. Her mind started to drift until her best friend spoke again.

"Well he must have taken a liking to you Kai." Namine piped. This caught Kairi's attention.

_'How does she know? He can she notice?'_

"What?" Kairi asked. Namine smiled and scooted closer to Kairi.

"He only gave you his hoodie Kairi…" Kairi sighed. '_Oh…that.'_ She tugged on Sora's hoodie sleeve and smiled.

Namine's eyes caught Kairi's smile and acted. "See Kai! You're smiling!"

_Uhh..oh no._

"So what…" Kairi said, smile now gone. Namine just laughed. "Kairi…don't be all weird about it. Plus he's really cute."

Kairi's smile returned. "What's he look like!?" She bit her tongue, possibly regretting the amount of happiness that complemented her voice.

"Well, his hair is really spiky and brown, he's about three to four inches taller than you.."

Kairi pouted. She was only 5'4 and had a very small frame. No wonder she felt so small when he hugged her.

Namine let a small giggle escape her mouth and continued.

"He's pretty muscular, but he's not buff. But his eyes…." Namine's voice was quiet.

"What about his eyes?" Kairi asked, listening intently.

"Kairi…I can't even explain. There's just something about them. That's the one reason all the girls in school go ga-ga over him."

Kairi's face fell. Not only could she not see these amazing eyes, but all these pretty, popular girls liked him. It figured, Kairi had the worst luck.

"I know!" Namine's voice interrupted her moping.

Kairi groaned. Whenever Namine's statements started with an 'I know!' it usually had something to do with something Kairi was not fond of.

"We'll all hangout! Like a bunch of people! Me and Roxas, you, Sora, Selphie, and some others to! How about it? I'll throw a little party here?" Namine chirped.

Kairi nodded her head. '_How bad could it be? At least it's a reason I can see him again_.'

Kairi smacked herself lightly. '_What am I thinking? Oh my god, seriously Kairi, pull yourself together.'_

"Uh, Kairi?" Namine laughed, seeing Kairi punish herself for her thoughts.

"So it's a yes..?" She urged. Kairi didn't see the harm in doing so. It's been so long since she's been around a lot of people and felt comfortable. She lifted her head up once more. "Yeah…it's a yes."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" A voice boomed into Kairi's ear. Despite Namine's startling voice, Kairi opened her eyes slowly, rubbing the crusts from her uneasy sleep out of them.

"What time is it?" Namine hoped up to get her cell phone. Her house was huge; even her bedroom was the size of a normal living room. Sunlight peaked through the big white window, leaving a glare off of her shiny white granite floor.

"8:15." She replied. "Get up, were going shopping!"

Kairi laughed under her pillow. She trusted Namine with shopping, they didn't dress exactly the same, but Namine mostly knew what Kairi would really like.

"Fine but…what for?" Kairi asked.

Namine's lips curled up as she explained to Kairi.

"Tonight's the party. The people coming are….Selphie, Tidus, Riku, Roxas, Sora…"

Kairi ignored the emphasis on Sora's name and urged her to continue, she shrugged and did so.

"Yuffie, Hayner, and Olette." She finished. "But you know parties, a bunch of other random people will probably show up, but I tried to keep this one on the down low." Namine said, putting a finger to her mouth.

Kairi smiled but quickly withdrew it when she realized her hand was being pulled.

"Namine…what-"

"Here." Namine said, placing a papery item in her hand.

Kairi squeezed it. "What is this?" Namine put her hands on her hip and answered smugly.

"It's a thousand dollars, a thousand for you and a thousand for me." Kairi gasped.

"Namine…you know we don't need this much." Kairi always felt bad about taking people's money. Namine was an exception sometimes because the girls were practically family, but she couldn't help but feel bad. It was a thousand dollars.

"Kai…you know my dad's a movie producer and owns three of the companies." She smiled. "It's fine. Plus I want us to look really cute. You need new clothes, and well, I wanted us to wear dresses tonight."

Kairi let her mouth hang again. She knew when Namine meant dress shopping she meant _dress_ shopping. The girl shopped in the most expensive stores on Destiny Island with dresses ranging from $500 and up.

"Namine seriously its not worth all that." Namine's voice raised a little bit higher. "Yeah, it is! Trust me Kairi, I really wanna do this. I have my reasons.." She trailed off her voice returning to the happy go-lucky one it was just a moment ago.

Kairi sighed and gave in. She knew they had enough money to hold up a country for 5 years so what the hell. "Alright, Nami."

"Yay! Okay, I already got a shower, go get one and I'll put some fresh clothes in the bathroom and make breakfast. Then we'll go. And it's kind of chilly out, so I'll warm up the car."

Kairi laughed and agreed. "Okay, I'll see you in a few." Kairi was glad she had a car. It was an electric blue convertible. They always said Namine's was the winter car and Kairi's was the summer car. Namine's was a pearly white Acura mini truck. In summer, Namine drove around with Kairi mostly in her car, but in winter, they took Namine's. Namine's parents had bought her one as a birthday present from Namine, but it stayed at Namine's house.

If her step dad knew she had a car, it wouldn't be pretty. He didn't know Namine, or where she lived. Every time Kairi left her house to go to Namine's, he was just thinking she was going out somewhere dangerous, or to kill herself. Or anything else he wished for.

It was relieving though, to realize that the one person you're afraid of the most can't find your safe haven.

The reason for the car? Kairi couldn't see, so of course she couldn't drive. But Namine spilled some beans to her these past months. Apparently, as an another amazing birthday present, Namine asked her parents if they could look into getting Kairi a surgery.

A surgery that would be painful. A surgery that would take a long time, and each step would have to be exact. A surgery that in one mistake, could mess everything up.

But none the less.

A surgery that would make her see.

Kairi couldn't even wish for that. She couldn't even dream of it. She longed to see. She wanted to know what It was like to write and read with your eyes, to smell, feel, and taste while seeing.

She wanted it so bad she couldn't want it. And that was something she didn't know if she could bare.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi turned the tap off, making the hot water against her back disappear, her wet hair glued to her face. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed the clothes and put them on.

Kairi could tell what it was. A simple yet cute outfit, totally Namine. Just a pair of fitted jeans and her navy blue blazer. She blew dry her hair and before looked towards where she thought the mirror was.

_'I wish I could see you.'_ She spoke silently to herself before grabbing her cane and opening the door.

She caught a whiff of bacon and toast. Her stomach growled so she obeyed it and went downstairs to meet Namine.

She was standing, bringing her finished plate to the sink, Kairi's still on the table.

She went over to the table and stopped trying to smell the food on her plate.

"What side did you put it on?" She asked. Namine laughed. "You got it right its right where your standing."

Kairi nodded and ate her breakfast. She smiled to herself. Namine wasn't the best of cooks, but she would deal.

Kairi stood up to give Namine her plate.

"Kay Kairi, ready tah' shop?" Her voice had an edge, like she was up to something, but Kairi let it slide.

"Yep, lets go."

___________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride wasn't long. Only about 10 minutes. There was only one mall on Destiny Islands, but it was huge. (AN: If you've ever heard of King Of Prussia mall, that's what its like XD)

They walked in the building, Namine holding Kairi's hand leading her to all the different stores, and receiving odd looks from people.

"Hey girlies! Wanna kiss for me?" A random man retorted.

"Bug off!" Namine hissed. Kairi just laughed. "Sorry Kai, people are real assholes sometimes.."

"It's okay Namine. What store next?"

Kairi and Namine had already spent 300 dollars so far on simple every day clothes, Namine spent here's in stores like Ed Hardy and Abercrombie. Kairi spent hers in Free People and Urban Outfitters. (AN: If you want to see the kind of clothes those stores have if you don't already know, go to the websites. Ask about them in your review :D)

"That dress store over there." Namine said grabbing Kairi's arm.

Inside their were amazing dresses and gowns. Namine went wild looking while Kairi waiting near the fitting rooms waiting for her.

It wasn't long until Namine found a dress of her own and shoved some to Kairi.

Kairi tried them on, but none of them felt right on her, even Namine agreed by saying they didn't look right either. They weren't very comfortable either. They were about to leave and look somewhere else until Kairi felt Namine shove her in the fitting room again.

"What now Nami? I thought you didn't like any!" Kairi laughed.

Namine shook her head. "No no no Kairi I don't think you understand, I think I just found the perfect dress for you." She said shoving the garment in her hands.

Kairi sighed and put it on and went out.

Namine's mouth dropped and formed into a wide smile. "KAIRI! You look gorgeous!" She piped running up to her and hugging her.

Kairi smiled and laughed. "Is it that good Namine?" Namine nodded, the fresh smile still plastered on her face.

The dress was silver. It was short, tight, and strapless with interwoven metallic panels, almost looking like a diagonal lined snake skin; and unbeknownst to Kairi, every eye in the store was on her.

"Well its comfortable…" Kairi smiled. She felt pretty in it, she just didn't know what it looked like.

Namine laughed and waited for Kairi to get changed and come back out with the dress. She came out and Namine pushed her best friend to get in line.

"You're getting it!" She ordered with a giggle.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kairi's usual wavy hair at the bottom was now pin straight and hung down by her hips. Namine had done her hair and now she was working on a little bit of makeup. Kairi wasn't one to wear much makeup, her cheeks have always been naturally pink, and she had long eye lashes. Even aside from that, she didn't care much what she looked like. Namine always told her she was gorgeous, but how can you believe something like that when you can't see it with your own eyes?

Kairi smiled a little bit has Namine brushed her hair in her bedroom bathroom. She was sitting on a vanity, so she looked up at where she would have seen a mirror and smiled. She actually thought if she saw herself, she would have looked pretty.

The truth was; she was excited. Namine's parties were always fun, but for some reason, Kairi felt like this little gig had something to do with what Kairi and Namine talked about before. And although Kairi thought about it a little bit negatively, a part of her almost liked it.

"Kairi…Kairi stop!" Namine laughed. She was applying just some blush, silver eye shadow and lip gloss to Kairi's natural face, just something to grace her features.

Kairi's sensitive eye lids kept fluttering when Namine tried to apply the eye shadow, making it hard for her to get it right.

"I'm sorry!" Kairi giggled in response. "I'm just not used to it."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Kai! You're all ready, now go get in your dress and come meet me downstairs so we can wait for the girls to get here, the guys are coming a little bit later." She said as she walked out of the bathroom leaving Kairi to dress.

Namine stared at herself making sure she looked alright. She sighed a little bit, wishing her best friend could see her.

Namine's blonde hair fell a little bit shorter than Kairi's and she wore the same dress as Kairi except it electric blue. (I'll post a link to Kairi's dress at the end of the chapter, once you see that, just try to picture that dress in electric blue :D)

"Okay Nami, I'm coming out- OW!" Kairi winced as she tripped, not realizing that the chair of the vanity was in her way of getting out. She really should bring her cane around the house more.

"Kairi you okay?" Namine's muffled voice showed Kairi how hard she was trying not to laugh. _'I guess it was pretty funny, I'm a klutz.'_

Namine stopped giggling and went to the door. "I gotcha." She smiled opening the door for Kairi.

"Oh…oh my god." Namine stuttered. Kairi's hands fumbled as she walked out into Namine's room.

"What! Oh my gosh Namine see I told you not to spend so much money on a dress that doesn't look-"

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD KAIRI YOU LOOK AMAZING! Get outta here!" Namine exclaimed poking Kairi playfully in the arm.

"Lets go downstairs then…" Kairi said reaching out so Namine would grab her arm and lead her.

"Alrighty!" She agreed ecstatically.

It was about 8:30, Selphie, Yuffie and Olette were supposed to be their at 8. Kairi laughed to herself. Those girls were always late for something. Well at least Selphie and Yuffie, Olette was a tad more mature.

Kairi flinched slightly half unexpecting the doorbell to ring.

"Hey guys!" Yuffie chirped as she danced into Namine's foyer.

"Hey!" Kairi and Namine said in unison.

"See we expected you girls to look absolutely gorgeous, so we came dressed up. But oh my god, you girls look amazing! What's all this for!" Selphie said squeezing in between Kairi and Namine and jabbing both of their sides.

Namine smiled. "We just felt like looking really cute. Plus our chefs going to make us dinner and we can all hangout in the banquet dining hall. So it'll be like a big ordeal. Plus I have a bunch of bathing suits for the lower floor of the hall, cause we can go swimming and chill down there and stuff after we eat and all." (AN:** Now. Let me explain. Namine's house is SWEEEEET. Yeah, her house is pretty much like a rich amazing hotel. Indoor pool and hot tub (and outdoor too :D) on the first floor, then there's stairs and a balcony which is where the dining room and dance floor is. Yep that's what I'm talking about.)**

"Kay sounds cool!" Olette pitched happily.

Kairi smiled. Listen to Namine talk about how nice her house is made her feel so lucky to basically live there with her, but she hated when people; like in school for instance, judged Namine on her money. She wasn't stuck up at all, and Kairi would always know that.

"Alright, then I guess we'll go chill in the living room and talk until the guys get here?" Namine suggested.

The girls agreed and went across the hall to watch a movie. Namine turned on the TV, there was already a movie playing.

"Oh my god! This is like, the funniest movie! I love it!" Selphie exclaimed. Namine laughed along with Olette and Yuffie.

Selphie was in love with the movie Dumb and Dumber. Sometimes they made fun of her and Yuffie calling them the movie.

"I mean oh my-laugh-god! Did you see his face there? It was so funny!" Yuffie laughed out.

Kairi wrinkled her nose. '_I wish_.' She answered to herself.

After about 20 more minutes passed, Namine's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it guys!" She laughed dancing towards the door.

She smiled. Outside stood Riku and Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Hayner and a few others.

"Come on in."

Kairi sat on the couch still talking to Selphie.

After awhile Selphie just started talking about nonsense and Kairi's ears adjusted to one certain voice.

And the butterflies went creeping through her spine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Whoop Whoop! That was pretty fun to write. I'm already like way ahead in planning for chapter three. It's gonna be awesome! Pwease review for me! You guys are so amazing thank you so much!**

**Okay, the link to Kairi and Namine's dresses don't show up on here, so If you want to see it. Ask in the review! I'll show you guys the song ASAP!**

**I love you all and will be updating soon!**

**Sora: Click that button for Raie! You know, the one that says submit a review?**

**Riku: Yeah! She'll be so happy if you do! And Sora will give you a sponge bath!**

**Sora: Yeah he's just kidding….well maybe if you review I'll give you one XD**

**YEAH BYE GUYS! :D**


	3. Now you're in my arms

Hey guys! Thanks a ton for your reviews, like I always say, they mean a lot to me and I'm all about the constructive criticism, so thanks again!

_**But please note: **_**I have a friend who is blind, and once you are blind for at least a few years, you begin to get extremely used to places you are at a lot. Like at home, you know where your bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and everywhere is after being blind and living there for a long time. That's kind of how it is with Namine's house for Kairi. (Like when she was at home with her abusive step parents, she would bring **her** cane around her house to either walk around with or use as a defense against them.) Also, when you lose a sense, your other ones become stronger, so Kairi's sense of touch, taste, smell, and hearing are more advanced because of her lack to see. (My eye doctor told me that :D) Anyway, I'll get on with the story, just letting you know that Kairi is both aware of her surroundings and unaware at the same time. (For instance, she knows mostly what's in Namine's room, either because Namine told her or because she felt around. But say Namine left some boxes on the floor that aren't usually their, Kairi probably would have no idea and trip over them or what not. One more thing, then I'll stop bugging you XD. Because Namine's house is so incredibly **_**huge**_**, If Kairi isn't just going downstairs, to the bathroom, or in Namine's room(which there is a bathroom in), she brings her walking stick (cane) with her if she would be going to the dining hall, because there is a pool and stuff in there; or any other huge amazing room I just might add to Namine's mansion. Okay! Sorry I just wanted to make sure you guys are all clear on my perspective so I don't get burned for it 3 **

Dontcha just love my vivid imagination!? :D

Here we go!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Kairi!" The velvet voice spoke out to her. Kairi smiled and got up grabbing her cane.

"Hey, Sora is that you?" Kairi's smile faded a little.

'_Dumb question. Of course it is.'_ Sora took notice and cracked a grin.

"Yep, it's all me! So did anyone explain to you how you look tonight?" He said, a bright smile in his voice.

Kairi thought for a moment then answered. "No…not really yet, since you all just got here and stuff."

Sora frowned for a minute, but it faded quickly as he spoke again. "Well, ya want me to tell you?" He said.

Kairi was at a loss of words, she didn't really know how to answer that. Sora once again noticed and said so anyway.

"You look amazing, Kai."

'_Kai…?'_ The only people who have ever called Kairi "Kai" were Namine and her mother, when she was about 6 years old. She shrugged off the thought, but it made her smile that he called her by that name.

Knowing that people close and special to her gave her that nick name made her feel like she could somehow put Sora in that category.

"Oh...thanks, Sora." Kairi spoke quietly feeling heat rise to her cheeks, hoping he didn't notice.

He smiled. Sora was used to cheerleaders and preps at his school swooning over him, but something about Kairi just got him, and he adored her innocence.

Interrupting Sora's thoughts, Namine and Selphie held onto Kairi's arm's with excited grins. "Ready to go eat Kai?" Namine laughed. "Selphie, Yuffie and I have our swim suits on under shorts and a T-shirt, we'll bring you up to change into yours then we'll eat and then go chill in the hot tub!" She laughed again.

Namine knew Kairi well. Ever since they were young, Kairi always loved the hot tub. She loved water in general. If Kairi was upset, Namine would bring her to the hot tub, and they would talk it out. It always worked in calming Kairi down.

Kairi smiled and agreed. She turned around to try and face Sora.

"Sora?" It was both an introduction to a question, and a check to make sure she was facing the right direction.

"Haha, I'm right here Kairi." His voice called behind her.

Looks like she wasn't facing the right way.

"I hope you guys brought your swim suits." She smiled. "And I'll meet you upstairs in the dining hall."

Sora answered with his own cheesy grin. "Sure." He said and turned to walk to the dining hall with Roxas.

Kairi left her cane downstairs so she could use it to walk to the dining hall and around the pool area with. Namine and Selphie were leading her now.

Namine led her to the bathroom. "Here Kai, your swim suits in here, with a mini skirt and a T-shirt to go on top. If you need any help, I'll be right outside." Namine assured as she shut the door so Kairi could change.

Kairi made her way into a navy blue bikini with lavender Hawaiian flowers on it. And stuck on the jean mini skirt and navy blue T-shirt.

She started to open the door but stopped and felt around for a tissue. When she found it she turned on the water faucet and wet the tissue to take off the eye shadow on her eyes.

Feeling better with her bare face, she left Namine's bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Namine, where are you?" She asked. It was quite, she didn't hear her talking so she called out her name, feeling unsure.

"I'm over here Kairi." She called from the corner of her room. Kairi smiled feeling relieved that she hadn't left the room and made her way over to her.

"Ready to go eat? The waitress, chef, everything's ready." Namine piped.

Kairi was about to answer until her stomach growled and beat her too it.

Namine giggled and took Kairi's hand.

"I told Selphie to go down and tell Yuffie, Olette and the guys that we were coming down. And I told them to order for us so our food should be there now. I gotcha the mozzarella sticks, Kai."

Kairi smiled. She didn't eat much, for she was really picky and when she ate at Namine's she had mozzarella sticks.

Or unless her parents cooked which was rare.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The dining table was long and the girls sat on one side, while the boys sat on the other. Roxas sat across from Namine, and according to what Namine just whispered in Kairi's ear, Sora sat across from her.

They ate and talked for about an hour until Namine announced it was time to 'hot tub it.' Kairi laughed at her choice of words as did everyone else and grabbed on to her as they walked down the stairs.

Namine led Kairi to the hot tub with Olette and Yuffie.

"I'll be right back guys, who wants Pina Coladas?" Namine smiled.

Kairi, Olette and Yuffie raised their hands as Sora, Hayner and Riku stepped into the gigantic hot tub.

"How about you guys? You want one?" She asked looking at each of the boys. One of them snickered.

"Namine, guys don't drink Pina Coladas! That's like, such a girl drink." Riku laughed.

Namine just smiled and shook her head at him. "Okay then, I'll go get some for us." She said looking back at the girls. They nodded in agreement as Namine walked off.

"Bombs away!" Roxas shouted, pushing a startled Namine into the pool.

Namine emerged from the water and splashed Roxas as much as she could in between some "oh my gosh, Roxas" statements.

After a few laughs from the gang in the hot tub, and a few light smacks on Roxas's arm from Namine, she went back to get the drink's.

It wasn't long until she came back with four drinks stuffed in her arms. "Olette, Yuffie, and here Kairi…you got it?" Namine said handing the drinks to the girls.

Kairi felt around a little bit until she felt the cold drink hit her hand and formed her fingers around the glass.

"Thanks Nami." She said taking a sip.

They were all under-aged drinkers, but they only did it once in awhile and had simple drinks like a margarita or something. And of course, Namine's parents allowed it.

Kairi sat in the corner of the hot tub and quietly sipped her drink, just a little bit farther away from everyone else in the hot tub.

"Oh my god, okay Namine, I'm freakin' in love with your house. I don't know anyone, even famous people that have this kind of living I mean jeeze. Look how beautiful you're CEILING is!" Kairi heard Yuffie exclaim.

The rest of the group in the hot tub except for Kairi looked up where Yuffie was pointing. Kairi heard a lot of "oohs" and "ahhs."

Yuffie was right. Namine's dining hall and pool room's ceiling was pure see through. Looking up at the ceiling at night time showed a display of thousands of stars glittering in the sky.

Kairi looked down and scooted closer to the corner. She hated when people talked about how beautiful something looked. You couldn't blame her; it's depressing.

She wanted to talk and have fun, but her ears caught everyone's conversation and she was starting to get overwhelmed.

'_Maybe I should just go upstairs for a little bit, to get my mind of stuff and settle down..'_

"Hey, you okay?" Kairi flinched out of thought hearing a comforting voice float to her ears accompanied by a hand on her small shoulder.

Sora stared at her, a little unaware of why she flinched. It must have been some kind of habit. Maybe when she was in thought, she became unaware of her surroundings?

After a short minute Kairi answered.

"I think I just need to go upstairs for a little bit, its just getting a little…loud down here." She explained to him.

Sora smiled and slowly moved his hand down from her shoulder to her hand. Kairi's face flushed, she looked down hoping Sora didn't see.

He didn't seem to notice. "I can take you up there." He said. Kairi couldn't sense the emotion in his voice. Was it pity…care? She didn't know.

"O-okay.." She stuttered as she got up, her hand still in his.

"Guys, I'm gonna hang upstairs for a little, I'll come down later to hang with you guys." She said starting to walk away.

"Kairi, Namine's rooms this way." Sora laughed, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

Kairi stopped and turned to him, letting him lead. "Oh.." She mumbled.

Sora smiled. "It's okay. Lets go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once they entered Namine's room, Kairi knew her way.

She made her way to Namine's bed and plopped down, sighing in relief to be rid of all the noise.

"Feel better up here?" Sora asked. Kairi just nodded with a smile. It did feel nice to just be somewhere quiet. And Sora was nice enough to lead her up here…

"Thanks for helping me get up here." Kairi said to him patting the bed for him to come sit next to her. He smiled and sat down where her hand directed.

"You're welcome, Kai. Anytime." Sora assured.

They were about talk more, when Kairi heard a little buzzing sound come from her bag in the corner of Namine's room.

The sound was a cell phone Namine had gotten Kairi for Christmas in case of emergency. She had gotten special dots added on to it so Kairi could tell what the numbers were to make a call.

'_I didn't know anyone knew that number except Namine and a few others…'_

She made her way to the sound and searched around her bag. She felt the buzzing on her hands, picked it up and flipped it open.

"Uh…hello?" Kairi answered.

The answering voice was enraged and raspy, and the words coming from it were mostly mispronounced.

"YOU DAMN BITCH! WHY AREN'T YOU HOM? IF YEW DON GET HOM THIS DAMN INSTANT I'M CALLING THE DAMN POLICE!" In the background her step mother added, "YEAH YOU HEARD HIM, GET YOUR STUPID ASS HERE."

Kairi froze with the phone from her ear. She had to go home, she wasn't going to get Namine or anyone else in trouble. And Sora…he couldn't know. He couldn't.

"UNLESS YER ASS IS GETTING MURDERED YOU BETTER BEE IN THIS DOOR SOON SO I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Kairi heard him spit on the floor and hang up.

The phone stayed at her ear until the dial tone startled Kairi even further and hung up the phone. She trembled where she stood.

How was she going to get home? She thought about it and decided shed ask Namine for the ride.

"Sora?" She called out hesitantly. Sora looked up, a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah…are you okay? You don't look too good."

She knew. If she could see she wouldn't want to see herself right now either.

She bit her lip and pushed the lie out through her teeth. "Yeah, I need to go home for a little while, so can you do me a favor?" She asked, feeling really guilty for some reason.

"Yeah, anything." He replied. Kairi tried to flash him a small smile.

"Make sure things don't get too crazy here while Namine takes me to my house."

Sora frowned a little bit, thinking she would need more, but none the less agreed and walked Kairi downstairs.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi had told Namine about the 'incident' upstairs and she agreed right away to take her.

"Kairi…wait." Sora's calming voice called out to her.

She stopped just in time to feel Sora's arms wrap around her and something soft brush her hair. His lips? She wasn't sure.

She wanted so badly to look up. To see those eyes everyone talked about. To see what his smile looked like, what his expression was when she talked to him.

She wanted to stay, and talk with him more. But she just couldn't do these things. Not now.

The honest truth was, she really liked Sora. He made her feel worth something, and it felt like she had a shot at something.

But it was so much more than she thought. So much more than that. It wasn't because he pitied her, it wasn't because she was blind.

But it was because Sora wanted her to have that shot. He wanted the space between his fingers to be occupied by hers again. Over anyone else.

Kairi returned the hug, wanting it to last more than it did, and told him she would be back.

Namie told the others Kairi had to do something at home, and that she would be back soon.

Lie, lie and lie again. But what could they do? Its not so easy just telling everyone about one of your biggest problems. It was hard enough for Kairi to tell Namine.

'_Kairi…why are you all bruised? What happened?' _An 8 year old Namine asked.

'_I fell down the stairs.'_

'_Why were they yelling at you if you fell down the stairs? Shouldn't they be crying?'_

'_No.'_

'_Kairi…did they do that to you? Did your mom and dad hurt you?'_

'_No, there not even my real parents.'_

'_Did they do it?'_

'_No.'_

'_Kairi…did they?'_

_**Young Kairi went running into Namine's arms, crystal tears soaking her favorite Moogle shirt.**_

'_Yeah, Nami. They did it. It's all their fault. Will you be here for me forever, Namine? Promise?'_

'_I promise Kairi. I won't tell either, if you don't want me to.'_

'…'

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kairi…are you sure you don't want me to get help?" Namine asked.

Kairi shook her head. "No Nami, you know that will just get him more mad…then once he's more mad things will get worse."

Namine's worried expression changed to an angry one. "Kairi, you're gonna need help sooner or later, they need to be put away for doing this to you." Namine almost cried. She couldn't beat not helping her best friend, she was like a sister to her.

"And, I'm going to make you able to see again, Kairi. You can count on that. And we can look into adopting you. But this cant go on." Namine breathed out, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Nami…don't cry." Kairi comforted. She felt bad, but she could deal with her step parents, and she didn't want Namine get into this. _'What if they were to hurt her?'_

"Just be careful, okay?" Namine said wiping her eyes a little. "And you know my number by heart, dial it if you need me. I'm serious." She urged.

"Okay. Thank you, Nami." Kairi said while grabbing her cane and her bag.

She made her way to her front door and searched around for her house key in her bag. She heard Namine drive away as she took her key out and shoved it in the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The smell of her house was overpowering. Kairi breathed in alcohol and smoke from the dirty air around her. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"You ungrateful bitch, it's about time you showed your ugly face here." Her stepmother hissed from the living room.

A few heavy footsteps came from behind her followed by a strong voice.

"Where the hell do you hide? Huh? Where is it you always go when you leave…some boys house?"

"I take the bus to Twilight Town." Kairi lied. "And the last time I checked, you two could care less about me. So why the hell do you care where I am or what I'm doing? Oh, that's right. You just want me home so you can take your anger out cause you two cant keep up a damn job!" Kairi spat.

Once again, bad, bad move. '_Why is it that I always open my mouth at the wrong time…'_

Kairi swallowed and prepared for the worst. And it was about to come.

"You worthless piece of shit! How dare you give me an attitude!" Her stepfather snarled lifting her up by the neck, making her drop her cane.

Kairi hung lifelessly in his grasp.

"You're right. We don't care about you." He hissed, throwing her across the room.

Kairi landed into a lamp which broke underneath her, the glass gracefully making cuts and bruises along her arms and legs. Being able to breathe again, she sucked in a full breath of air.

The relief wasn't for long as her step father scooped her back up again and pushed her against the wall and grabbed the broken lamp and batted her in the ribs. One, two. There went two ribs. Kairi could feel them break, shatter under her skin.

She winced and dropped to the floor, too in shock to scream. She moved her hands around and found her cane that she dropped. She quickly reached around a little more and found her bag.

She got up with all her strength and used her cane to find her way out.

"She's trying to leave!" She heard her step mother scream which made her break into a limping run.

By the time she had passed about two neighborhoods, she was in severe pain. Her stomach throbbed and her legs were stinging and aching. But her heart told her to keep going. She listened for foot steps, and there was none.

She figured they had gotten their anger out enough, but Kairi decided one thing.

She was stupid to go back. She never would go back. That was the last time, she was sure of it.

She kept listening but heard nothing but the waves. Namine and Kairi had always loved living on Destiny Islands because they could always go to the beach. She sighed in relief, realizing no one was after her anymore. For now, at least.

She tried to straighten herself up, but winced in pain as her ribs ached and tingled inside her.

She wanted to worry about her pain, but there were more things that were on her mind. Like where she was, for instance. She had no idea, but she couldn't turn back.

She headed further, following the sounds of the waves.

'_I'll make it to the beach…and try to call Namine when I get there.'_

________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi was now crawling. She knew she couldn't go on walking for too much longer, her body just wouldn't allow it.

She felt the cool sand make contact with her hands and collapsed onto the sand.

'_What time is it…'_

So many things were flying through her head. What time was it? Where was Namine? Where was Sora?

'_Sora…'_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile.**

Namine pranced around nervously. She hated when Kairi had to deal with her family problems, she knew nothing good would come from Kairi's situation, and she was a wreck about it.

Roxas and Sora exchanged nervous glances and approached her.

"What's up Namine? You okay?" Sora asked. Namine shook her head.

"I-I'm worried about Kairi." She immediately felt bad. She was just about to break a promise she had made to Kairi, but a part of her told her Kairi wanted her to. She couldn't just sit back and watch this happen to her.

Namine looked back up at them only to notice Sora's pained expression.

"Why? Is she okay?" Sora asked, his voice slightly lower than before.

Namine spoke the truth. She told Sora about Kairi's step parents, and she told him what happened to her parents, and how she's blind. And what happened to her. She couldn't not. Roxas already knew, and Kairi knew he did.

But something about Sora Namine trusted. Somewhere deep down, she had this thought that Kairi might just be happy that he knows.

That there's someone else who would be there for her.

"But she doesn't know where she runs when she leaves there. She only knows some places, so since she lives so close to the beach my guess would be we should look there first." Namine suggested, a worried tone hinted in her voice.

Roxas and Sora nodded in agreement. Roxas went to start his car and Sora followed.

"Leon!" Namine called out.

"Yeah?" The man known as Leon replied. Namine smiled.

"Make sure everything's under control, you know it's okay if they spend the night here, just make sure everything's okay, and I gotta run out real quick. Tell them that."

The man nodded and Namine ran to follow Roxas and Sora.

Leon was Namine's bodyguard like figure. He always looked out for Namine and did her favors.

Namine jumped into the front seat of the car, Sora, being a gentleman saved shotgun for her.

"Hurry up, lets go!" Namine said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi coughed up a substance coming from inside her.

If she could have seen, or known the taste better, she would have known she was coughing up blood.

She shuttered feeling the bitter taste travel up her throat.

Kairi felt her whole body go numb. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Of course she couldn't see.

But she could feel. She could feel the cool breeze on her face. She could feel the sand underneath her.

And she could hear. She could hear the sound of the wind blowing the grass by the dunes. She could hear the waves lapping over and over again on the shore. She could hear…footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

She was scared. She didn't know who it was, and what they were doing. But she couldn't do anything about it, she was lifeless, and couldn't run or scream.

She heard the footsteps stop, and gasps.

She felt strong, warm, comforting arms lift her up.

And for what felt like the first time, she heard a sweet, musical voice whisper;

"You're okay, Kairi. You're okay."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! Oh I'm so excited, I loved writing this. My chapters are getting pretty long huh!? Well anyways, I tried to make this one better. Tell me how you liked it. I'm working very hard on this story, and I'm planning on making it really long. I hope you like it! And please please please review for me? Yes, I'll love you forever. Thank you guys so much! XD**


	4. Sparks in our hearts

Here is chapter four guys! Sorry it took me so long, I've been in and out of the hospital for tests and surgery. Yeah not fun, been really sick! So review this and make me feel better! I love you all!

Oh and shout outs?

**Kanie: **Glad you like it! I'll keep it up!

**livingtrinity:** I'm so happy you're excited about it! I'll be sure to make things even better!

**Craxuan: **I don't quite get what you said in you're review…but thanks for it anyway! I'll try and make you satisfied with my story!

**Simplexandxclean:** Thanks so much! And I will update!

Ascherit: Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you were satisfied with the last chapter. Keep me up on some ideas!

Jackyattacky: Thank you girl! I'm glad you like it so far!

And all the others, thanks so much and if I missed putting you up tell me in your review! Don't be shy I don't bite.

YAY!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, being greeted by an oh so familiar blackness. But the atmosphere was not so familiar.

She let her arms roam around. No sand, what she remembered. But fabric, a very soft fabric.

The smell was clean, yet musky. She had never been here before, she knew it. It was spacious, but it wasn't Namine's.

She tried to get up to feel around further, but a stabbing pain in her abdomen told her not to move. Another thing told her the same.

She felt an arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place as well. She grazed it and smiled. She knew the touch, and that also didn't belong to Namine.

"S…Sora?" Kairi felt movement next to her accompanied by a soft voice she waited so long to hear.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" His voice was traced with worry, concern and fear. Kairi looked down.

'Namine must have told him…'

Her cloudy lavender eyes couldn't find Sora, but her arms knew the way.

Her arms locked around Sora's chest like a magnet. Even if she couldn't see, she was drawn to him.

Sora smiled lightly and returned the embrace. His hands around her back felt her hair and twirled it in between his fingers.

"Did you know you have the most beautiful hair?" He asked nonchalantly, but the smile still on his face.

"No…" Kairi mumbled.

At this Sora just laughed and held her tighter.

"Well, you do. But that's normal for the most beautiful girl."

Kairi dug her face further in his chest, completely embarrassed and yet…flattered.

Beautiful was a word she never knew, and never thought she would know, but if she knew it at all; beautiful would be Sora.

Sora's voice, Sora's touch, his laugh…everything.

Some would call it an obsession, but Kairi just called it ecstasy.

How her face was so hot, and how a jolt of lightning would strike her heart every time he spoke.

She lifted her head out of hiding and pressed her ear against his chest. His heart beat at a pace so taunting, so odd just listening to it.

Because Kairi didn't know what she would do if that heart just stopped beating. That heart was her everything. Such a strength his heart possessed.

She envied it, admired it, and loved it. She wanted his heart to be hers, and in exchange, she would give him hers.

Her way of thinking was so woven, in and out and very thorough. And her thoughts were exactly the way she wanted things to be.

He was so much more than she could ask for. Someone who was there for her, cared for her, wanted her happy. A first love.

That's when it really hit her. She loved this boy. She didn't know why she felt this way so fast, she didn't know how to love. Kairi has never known love, and love has never found her until now.

She wanted to speak, but her heart just didn't know the words. Didn't know a single word or phrase to describe what she was feeling.

"Kairi…?" The voice was simply heroine to her. Every single time he spoke she wanted to hear his voice again and again and again. Something about it almost made her mad, drove her crazy.

'_Why is this all happening so soon…I'm so lost…'_

She lifted her head up more but her eyes couldn't find his face. Couldn't sense it, where it was, how close it was to her.

Until she felt his breath on her face. Her insides stung, and she backed away obeying her nerves.

Sora laughed lightly, which confused Kairi but her mind was too focused to let it get to her.

Sora's finger lifted Kairi's chin up, and he looked into her eyes knowing she couldn't see his staring at her. Knowing that he's never fixed his gaze on such a divine color collection. Her pink cheeks, filmed periwinkle eyes, red silky hair and her milky porcelain skin.

He didn't quite understand what was going on. He thought he really liked a lot of girls before. Like in his school, he's dated a lot of girls. But it's never been like this. He felt completely controlled by this foreign emotion.

_'It's funny how someone who's blind…can see right thorough me. She see's right through me…'_

He could have laughed again, but he knew better. His thoughts didn't lie to him.

He let his free hand stroke her arm, the ever so lovely color peaking through the black and blue bruises.

"I want you to know something." His voice had no trace of a smile, but a perfect serious tone floated out of lips that didn't dare to twitch.

Finger still on her chin, he led his lips to her ear.

"I will always be here for you. I swear I'll protect you. I cant explain a lot of things right now, but I'll give you the best explanation I can once I think of a way to do it. For now all I can say is….is that you mean everything to me right now. And I wont ever let you get hurt again. You're staying with Namine, and I'll be there for you any time you need me."

He kissed her on the cheek before letting his finger slip off of her chin.

Kairi felt her body freeze in his arms. Her cheek burned and stung but all she could think about was his words. Like little toxins that killed her brain cells every time they replayed in her head.

"I'll always need you… I want to need you." Kairi said.

She didn't know which part of her let those words out, but she wanted to thank it.

They were only nine out of thousands and thousands of words Kairi could say to him right now.

"But Kairi…" Sora began. Kairi didn't like his tone; It was sad. No other word could describe it.

Kairi scooted closer to him, her arms in her lap.

Sora grabbed her up by the arms lightly so he wouldn't hurt her, and put them around his neck, holding her close to him.

"My dad lives in Traverse Town…"

Kairi felt his arms start to shake and winced, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"My mom is going away on a business trip, and doesn't want me home alone. She'll be gone for a year… so she wants me with my dad. She just left this morning, but she called him and told him that she wants me over by 10 tonight…"

Kairi felt tears brim up in her eyes and slightly tightened her grip around Sora. Like cause and effect, his arms around her waist also tightened.

"Sora, I really…_'say it Kairi…say it..' like you_." She mentally slapped herself. _'I was this close_…'

She quickly regained herself.

"I don't want you to go…" She could have said it better than that, but Sora knew what she was trying to say and took her arms off his neck and placed her back down in front of him, wrapping his arms around her again from behind.

He pressed his face in her hair. "You don't know how hard it is to explain everything, Kai."

'_You can bet I do…_'

"But I really like you too. And I'll find a way back to you as soon as I can, you can count on it." Sora forced out a reassuring smile and Kairi caught it in the end of his statement and smiled as well.

"I might miss you too much…" Kairi felt herself get less nervous as they talked. The truth wasn't too hard to speak after all.

Sora took her hand in his. "I'll be back before you can miss me." Sora's promising voice made things so much better.

It made Kairi believe him.

A gurgling noise broke the sensual silence between them. Kairi blushed realizing it was her stomach. She heard Sora stifle a laugh as she realized the noise was her stomach.

"Oh…" Kairi frowned. She felt so awkward. Sora smiled and helped her up, adoring her insecurity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sora's kitchen felt spacious to Kairi as well. His house must have been pretty big.

She heard him opening and closing cabinets and drawers and occasionally drop things.

"Are you looking for something?" Kairi asked, laughing at his clumsiness.

He turned around and walked a little closer to her. "Yeah…the doctors said you can only eat soft foods." She heard his tone of voice drop as he continued.

"You were beginning to bleed internally, so they had to fix it up before it caused major problems. And you have severe bruising on your stomach and of course your two of your ribs are broken."

Sora was beginning to get upset talking about what happened and tried to change the subject a little.

"So no hard foods for you missy! I'm making you noodles."

Kairi smiled. "But what kind of noodles?"

"Oh no! Please don't tell me I'm making you the wrong noodles!" Sora screamed sarcastically.

"No really, macaroni. You know, the ones that are really tiny." Sora said laughing a little.

Kairi smiled and nodded. Macaroni noodles with butter where her comfort food. She remembered when she was around four years old, her mother and father called her 'noodle' because she loved them so much.

"Sounds good." She stood there trying to feel around for a chair.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kai!" Sora walked over to her and took her hand, guiding her to a seat.

"Your canes upstairs, but I'll bring it down once your noodles are done."

Kairi's answering smile dazzled Sora. It almost hurt him to know she had no idea how gorgeous she was.

____________________________________________________________________________________

After Kairi had eaten her noodles, Sora brought down her cane like he said.

"Sora, is my bag at Namine's?" Kairi asked, wondering where her bag was. The last place she had it was at the beach.

"Yea, its there safe and sound. Namine came and picked it up when you were still asleep."

He went to go dry the dishes and stopped looking at the microwave clock.

'_It's already 7:30..._' Sora sighed.

He hated the fact he had to leave Kairi. He ignored the dishes and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Kai..I- we gotta leave now… it'll take about 10 minutes to drop you at Namine's…and about 2 hours to get to Traverse Town "

Kairi hated when Sora was upset, but nodded in agreement and grabbed around for her cane.

Sora held onto her hand, helping her in the car.

Kairi cringed a little, her ribs were really starting to ache.

'_How bad was it…?_' She appreciated the fact that Sora didn't bring up her "family issues." She wasn't in any mood or condition to talk about it.

Sora on the other hand was dazing off, upset about leaving Kairi, and didn't catch her slight discomfort.

_'I hope I can get back to her soon…'_

His mind was clouded up with her. Kairi's skin. Kairi's smile. Kairi's laugh. Her eyes. Everything.

He didn't know what was getting into him, but it was the strangest thing.

That's when he remembered he needed to think of a better way to explain just how much she means to him. He couldn't think of a way to put it into words.

He sighed pulling up to Namine's house. The worst part was coming.

Kairi searched around for the door handle.

"I got it!" She heard Sora yell from the other side.

She smiled at his politeness as he opened the door for her.

They walked up in silence to Namine's door; Sora thinking about Kairi.

And Kairi thinking about Sora.

Kairi turned, facing where she heard slight breathing in the cold night air.

"Sora…" Kairi didn't know how to say goodbye to him. She didn't want to.

_'I hate this part_….'

Sora didn't let her finish. He didn't want to hear a goodbye, because he wanted to be back to her as soon as he could. He would fulfill that promise, he swore to her.

Without one hundred percent realizing it, Sora put his hand on her shoulders and brought her close to him, brushing his lips against hers.

She tasted like winter, a first snow. Something so pure and untouched, and almost cold, making his body go numb.

Numb from the way she felt, and from the electricity pulsing through his veins as he held her close to him.

Kairi couldn't process what was happening. She's never felt anything so incredible. Soft warm lips grazing against hers. It was gentle, shy and timid, despite what everyone made him out to me. It was almost magical.

Another sense Kairi found out about Sora.

His taste was beyond anything she's ever tasted.

He tasted like summer, a soft warm ocean breeze calming and caressing her.

She almost felt bad he kissed her. And that she began kissing him back.

She felt him smile in the kiss and it made her shiver.

It was like kissing the most forbidden of fruits.

No one should be allowed to have that type of pleasure. It engulfed her completely.

Polar opposite tastes blending together to make the sweetest of sensual first kisses.

Sora pulled apart slightly keeping their faces close together.

Kairi could feel how close they still were. His hands where still on her shoulders, his warm sweet breath on her face, and his eye lashes tickling her cheeks.

Sora wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'll be back for you, Kai. Be okay, please be okay. I've got so much more to tell you."

With that and a soft kiss on her forehead, he was gone. Walking back towards his car.

The ghost of his soft lips still lingered on her forehead, a burning sensation telling her so as she heard his car run.

Sora looked back at her, standing there stunned silly with that cute look on her face. Clueless and star struck. He frowned and drove away, missing her already.

And they both separated with a spark in their heart.

The spark that would set everything on fire.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR?! Aw this was so cute I squeed writing this XD**

**SO. I'm really sick. The doctors cant find out whats wrong yet and I'm gonna cry =(**

**R&R Pwease! It'll make me smile! And I love you all!**

**AHH AND SORRY! I hate when I upload a document to the document manager and it messes the text up.**

**So I had to fix a few things, tell me if I messed anything up XD Thanks!**


	5. We love, we love

Hey! I'm so sorry, I've been like, practically LIVING at CHOP. (Children's Hospital of Philadelphia.)

I was going to update on Wednesday, but I had quite the scary story. **NOTE: Don't read this if you don't want to. Just letting you guys know what went on if you were curious: **I was in the bath, and I put my head under to rinse my hair and I heard my heart pounding in my ears. So I got freaked out and got up. When I sat up, my heart was pounding and my pulse (near my thumb and wrist) was like throbbing and the vein in there was like pounding up and down. So I got out of the bath and freaked and I called for my mom. She thought I was just kidding around, and was on the phone. Since she didn't seem to believe me, I went to my Papa. Now my grandfather has had a heart valve transplant and open heart surgery, so I knew he knew a lot more about it than my mother did and would tell if I was okay or not. (I was really scared because it felt like I just ran a mile at full speed but I was only taking a bath.) Well I went in his room practically out of breath and he grabbed my face and felt my pulse. He looked at his watch and was feeling my wrist and he pushed me into my room and told me to lay down right away. He told me and my mom that my heart and pulse rates were over 160 beats per minute when it should be under 80 for my age. So, it scared me. A lot. So I'm sorry it took me so long to update, please forgive?

It sucks, seriously! So all of you who have reviewed, you made me very happy! :D As long as you guys review and let me know how I'm doing, I'll keep updating ASAP!

Welp, here we go, another chappie! But wait! Here's some thanks!

**Cracker-jacks000- Love you! Thanks for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. Your reviews are so long and detailed, and tell me a lot.**

**True-Light-San- Aww, I'm glad I got a new reviewer! Thanks a bunch for your review! And look, here's your update!**

**Melrosexkh5- Thanks so much, your review was sweet.**

**Sorasgirl32- Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**living trinity- Oh your reviews make me smile every time I read them! Thanks so much and I'll do the best I can.**

**satan966 - Wow, thanks for saying this is the best story you've ever read. I mean gosh, I'm flattered! XD I'll try and make it even better for you.**

**Zacheria- Aw, thanks! I'm so happy you think I'm an excellent writer, and I'll be sure to keep trying harder.**

**Eragonmetal6** -** Happy to hear you like the story! And no, the story was not meant to be underlined, it was an error and I fixed it. Thank you for letting me know and please let me know if It happens again.**

**Craxuan- Haha, yes I did intend on making that kiss magic-like. I didn't find it necessary for there to be any steamy action…not yet :P**

**Ascherit- Yes, sadly I am very sick. But hey, it doesn't stop me from making all you happy! And I'll answer one of your questions now. As for Kairi's real parents, they are dead. They died during the car crash in which Kairi was blinded. But the ones who adopted her are not quite out of the picture yet. You'll see in sooner chapters to come!**

*** REMEMBER: Italics isn't just Kairi's thoughts, it's every characters. You'll know whose is whose.**

Whew. That was a lot. But seriously, thanks guys! Annnndd here we go!

____________________________________________________________________________________

The sound of running water woke Kairi. It wasn't loud, but she caught it easy enough. She was barley awake, just hanging on to the remains of the dream she was having.

She smiled in her drowsiness about the boy she saw in her dreams. The dreams were she had small bits of vision, created by her vivid imagination. And it was all she dreamed

It's been about four days since Sora left. Kairi had told Namine about everything. What happened, getting to the beach, and Sora's house. Of course she just loved the whole "goodbye" scene. Which, by the way, still gave her the butterflies.

Kairi figured as much.

She rolled around on Namine's bed and opened her eyes. Today they hurt, they had a stingy burning feeling to them.

She squeezed them tight for a moment to try and get it to stop, failing in the attempt.

"Hey Kai, you up?" Namine's voice floated through her bathroom, just barley overpowering the sound of her blow dryer.

Kairi didn't feel like yelling, her throat was kind of sore so she just waited a few seconds for Namine's blow dryer to go off.

As Kairi expected, it did. "Kai?" Namine shouted again.

"Yeah I'm up. You mind if I get a bath?" Kairi felt kind of clammy and uptight. And Namine knew the water always calmed her down.

"Yeah I'll get it hot for you." Namine said. Her rooms bathroom was like a spa. It had one of those Japanese style square baths taking up almost the whole bathroom. The water was always filled about three feet deep, like a pool. But it took about 10 minutes to warm the water up.

After about that time, Namine came out of the bathroom.

"It's all yours Kai. And when you come out I might not be in here, I have to talk to my mom."

Kairi got up and made her way towards Namine's bathroom. "Oh yeah?" Kairi said once she got in the bathroom and began to take off her pajamas. "About what?"

Namine smiled at her question. "You."

Kairi got in the water and sighed in delight, feeling more relaxed already. "Why me?"

Namine pressed her cheek to the bathroom door and smiled. "Because. Today is March 27. Your birthday is in exactly a month, and I'm gonna talk about your present."

Kairi sighed again, not so relaxed. Namine's presents were always very expensive, and sometimes very, very over the top. Despite Namine being Kairi's best friend, her sister, practically attached at the hip, she always felt so bad when she got her those kind of things.

"But Nami…" Namine frowned against the door and took her face off of it and folded her arms, prancing towards the exit of her room.

"No buts! See ya in a while Kai!" She shouted, already half way to the stairs.

Kairi turned around in the water, face first. She felt the warm water caress her face, her hair making a protective fort around it.

Nothing but her thoughts could get past. Her thoughts…

_'I miss him…'_

Kairi turned back up sinking into the water.

Kairi felt a cool breeze hit her face and heard the wind. She figured that the bathroom window must have been open.

Namine knew her all too well. Kairi loved the smell of fresh air, and feeling relaxed in hot water although the cold was just outside.

She sank in the water and turned to her side in a sleeping position.

Her thoughts were all focused on one thing…one person.

And it was Sora. So many things in her head about him at one time, but one question stood out to her.

'_When is he coming back…'_

She knew the feeling well by now. She felt that she could liken it to a feeling she felt for Namine, and her mother and father long ago.

She got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body and her shoulders to dry her long hair.

"Kaiiiii!" Kairi turned to the voice. "Yeah Nami?"

Namine smiled throwing Kairi's cell phone lightly up and down.

"You gotta call!" The smile in her voice was ear to ear, her trade mark "yay" grin.

Kairi grasped the phone when Namine handed it to her and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" It **was** truly a question, considering Namine never told her who it was.

The answer however, was an immediate satisfaction. It was Sora who was on the other line, many miles away from her.

"How're you miss Kairi?" Kairi laughed. His voice was traced with excitement, and it made a spot warm inside her chest.

"I'm doing okay I guess, how about you?"

"Good, actually got some good news, Kai. I'll be home tomorrow morning! My dad just said it was cool with him and that he wouldn't tell my mom. Cool guy, he is."

Kairi felt her smile stretch. "Really? I'm so happy!"

She was happy, she couldn't wait for this. She missed him so much.

"So, how about when I get back…we'll uh…go out for the day?"

_'Aw…'_

"Sounds good!"

She heard Sora laugh lightly on the line. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kairi nodded her head as if he could see and smiled. "Of course, Sora."

He smiled once again, he missed her. In just three long, long days, he missed her. It's only been three days…right?

_'Chill out Sora, pull it together.'_

"Bye Kairi!" He said snapping back to reality.

"Bye Sora." Kairi was about to hang up the phone, but Sora's velvet voice returned quickly, stopping her.

"Wait…Kairi?" He sounded hesitant, like he didn't think she was there.

Kairi laughed, in a way she liked it.

"Yeah?"

She heard him pause for about a minute, and was about to say something until he finally spoke.

"I miss you."

The words made her numb inside. Just those small, but very meaningful words gave her the pins and needles in her heart.

"I miss you too, Sora. I miss you a lot."

____________________________________________________________________________________

The whole time Namine stood with a priceless grin on her face.

Kairi, being her best friend could sense it. "Are you trying to play matchmaker…Nami?

She heard her best friend burst out laughing and laughed along with her, watching how hard she laughed because it hurt her ribs.

Her healing process was slow but sure.

She heard Namine's breathing settle down as she combined words while catching her breath.

"So…so … what if I am, Kai? You…guys are so CUTE together! You just cant see it."

_'I just cant see it.'_

"I know." Kairi frowned slightly, wishing she could see them together. She wanted to see his facial expressions that matched his emotions and the little voices he made.

"Ah, sorry." Namine said noticing Kairi's facial expression. But for some reason, Kairi heard a smile in her voice.

"Come on, lets go out for the day." Namine suggested.

Kairi agreed and got ready with Namine's help, and let her assist her to her car.

"Plus, Kairi. You've got a lot of surprises coming your way tomorrow." Namine chirped.

'_Oh man..'_

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Kai! Kai! Wake up, lets go downstairs."

"Namine…what time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty, lazy, lets go!"

"Alright…alright.." She didn't know what was going on, or what the big deal was but she agreed non the less.

Downstairs Namine's mother and father sat on the high chairs in the kitchen. (AN: Kind of like the ones you see in bars or clubs.) Kairi heard Roxas talking to Namine's father about something, and Yuffie, Selphie and Olette laughing with excitement in the background. What was going on?

"Oh, right. Come on everyone, Kairi's down!" Namine's mother called out.

_'What?'_

"Kairi." Namine whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" Kairi responded louder, still confused as to what was going on.

"Wanna know you're early birthday present?" Her tone was coated, just _coated_ in excitement. She was going to let out whatever it was anyway, considering how many people were here to see my reaction to whatever it was.

'_It's usually just me, Nami, and her parents. Why so many people here this time?'_

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Kairi!" A very familiar soft voice shouted, pulling her in a tight embrace.

It was right there. In front of her, sweet breath in her face and her favorite scent in the world wrapped all around her.

"S- Sora!" Kairi smiled and buried her head in his chest. "I missed you!"

Sora pulled away and smiled, stroking her hair lightly. "Now now, didn't I tell you there wouldn't be time to miss me?"

"But-" She was caught of guard feeling a finger to her lips.

_'But there was time to miss you…'_

"Shush. You've got a big surprise today, and were all dying to find out what it is. I bet you are too!" Sora's smile was wide, and his voice displayed that.

"You mean, none of you know what it is?" Kairi asked, feeling even more confused.

"Nope. Namine wouldn't tell any of us. The only ones who know are her and her parents. She said we'd all find out today."

Kairi sighed.

_'What was she up to this time..?'_

Namine smiled at the sight of Sora and Kairi together again and quickly returned to her peppy self.

"Okay everyone! Its time!" She shouted.

Kairi felt the space around her fill up with everyone in the room, Sora still by her side.

Namine cleared her throat and spoke.

"As you may know, Kairi. I wont quit until I find the perfect birthday present for you. And I did. We found something that will change your life, I know you'll love it."

'_Oh god what this time…_' Kairi thought, a slight laugh escaping her throat.

"Happy almost birthday Kairi…" Namine spoke, her voice cracking with…excitement? "You'll be able to see in two months."

Kairi's world just stopped. Stopped dead in its tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Kairi!" Sora yelled picking her up and spinning her around.

"You'll be able to see! You're gonna see!" He seemed happier than anyone in the room, and it made her heart melt.

"Sora!" Kairi said hugging him. She felt it finally sink into her now.

"So Kairi. Watcha think?" Her best friends voice was unbalanced, and Kairi could tell she was near tears just like her.

"NAMINE!" Kairi screamed flailing her arms around trying to find her. It worked and she ran into her arms.

"I- I cant believe you.. You're doing this for me!" Tears flowed from her eyes. The blonde laughed and hugged her back.

"Love you, Kai!"

Love. Love was all she felt for these people. Love was what she felt for her best friend. It was even what she felt for Sora, but somewhere in the back of her mind, it wasn't a good enough word. But what was better than that?

She smiled feeling another set of arms return around her waist. They were strong, protective. Her special sanctuary surrounding her again.

Love was all she knew for him, and that was enough.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAYYY!! Kairi's gonna see! The next two chapters I think I am going to make them like each month. Like next chapter will be her real birthday in April, and the chapter after that is when she gets the surgery in May. But if you guys have any better ideas, please please please let me know! I'll be very grateful!

And by the way, Sora's back! YAY FOR THEM! Next chapter= major fluff, I promise!

Pwease review! By the way, new characters next chappie!

* Riku will be in the story more from now on.

* Roxas and Namine fluff too thrown in there!

* Drama with Kairi's stepparents in a few chapters

* MORE FUN STUFF COMING! :D

And once again, I'm so so so sorry I haven't upated in a long time. It's just so hard being this sick, I hate it.

However I did check my reviews and I appreciate them all so much, If i take too long, tell me nicely in an e-mail or review.

Thanks!

-Raie


	6. Eager Eyes

**Hey guys! So I hit 40 reviews, so now I'm updating. Thanks so much you guys, all your reviews mean so much to me and I really hope this story will be a huge success. I've been going through so much lately, and hearing from you guys give me all this inspiration…wow I could cry. XD So thanks so much, and I'll continue to make this amazing for you. You have nothing to worry about anyway, because its going to be, I'll say it again, a very long story. Maybe even 100 chapters? Oh, and I got some more motivation of a book I'm reading, ask if ya wanna know what it is :D**

**Seriously!**

**So, thanks a lot for being there and supporting me and my writing. **

**-Raie.**

_**____________________________________________________________________________________**_

When a strong, almost unknown amazing emotion just pops into your usual drama-angst movie that is your life, you don't know what to think. Sometimes you don't even think, you just feel.

You don't have to see it to believe it, all it takes is that one moment and you know that everything's going to be alright.

That's how it is for Kairi. A heat wave of soft, kind feelings towards the people she was so grateful for, who have never abandoned her; they could just swallow her tiny 109 pound body up in happiness that has been so long forgotten.

The overwhelmed redhead tucked her knees to her chest and sighed on her best friends bed, waiting for her to come upstairs with the brownies. Every single time there was girl talk, there was brownies.

Kairi closed her eyes and greeted herself to the colorful, imaginary world behind her lids.

Inside that world there was Namine and her parents, there was laughter and Sora, there was all her friends smiling and waving her way. But out of all the blurry painted pictures in her mind, there was one important thing, hope.

She thought back to a time when her mother and father were still alive.

Her beautiful, graceful mother with her eyes of Eden which have won her dear father over with, and always saw straight through Kairi when she scraped her knee hanging with one of the boys and didn't tell her. And her flawless face that smiled at her and said "I'll always love you, my Kairi."

And her warm-hearted, gentleman of a father. Who always expected the most of Kairi. Who wanted her to act so much older than she was. She always remembered how her father would joke and say to her "You should be acting like you're ten." And Kairi would spin around and face him with her goofy smile stretching from cheek to rosy cheek and say "Don't treat me like a child, Daddy." She had no idea what she was saying, but she constantly said it. He would sometimes say in return "Well I'm going to treat you like one." And of course, being the best father he could be, he did treat her like one. He treated her like a child and she'd stomp her foot, proving his point, while he would just hug her and say "You'll always be my baby."

Her father once stuck Kairi in a tree and let her sit there by herself on a thin branch, but strong enough to hold the four year old up.

She had looked down into her fathers feline like icy orbs and smiled.

He in turn, began walking further and further away from the tree, her mother prancing about nervously behind him mumbling something about her going to fall and break her tiny little neck.

But he continued to back away, and little Kairi's smile just grew and grew.

Her father had taught her a valuable lesson that day, and she knew she wouldn't get down unless she remembered it.

"Daddy I know what this is." She said in her high pitched voice. "Its if I hope I can, I will."

His answering smile was proud and supportive, like any father watching his child speak his name for the first time.

"Yes, my sweet little girl, and you always remember that. You hear me? Always."

Kairi felt a tear run down her now open eye. It seems as though two weeks after that day, she forgot it. She forgot what he said. She forget…everything.

It wasn't until this point in her life, that she found what she was missing for so long, and the rewind of everything she could remember of her precious biological parents that she realized the most important thing.

She would never let go of hope again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

And just like that a month had passed. The girl talk was short, just the two best friends discussing how exciting the past month has been and how everyone was itching for the moment that Kairi would open her eyes to colors and objects.

There was only one more month, only one more month until Kairi could see the world in front of her for the first time.

She brought her hand to her stomach and stroked her ribs that were still not fully healed. Her wound drew her back to another reality, a much different one.

Where were they? Have they already tried to call the police on her, a search party? Or have they been using each other when they were angry.

Kairi sighed. At least they haven't found her yet, and hopefully never will.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, they were always there. Those who were always so negligent towards her. Sneering, and laughing at her so witlessly and arrogantly. Calling her ugly, calling her a mistake Sometimes she didn't know what role they played in her life. But despite the pain and torture she has endured and despite all the gashes, cuts and bruises, she's coming out stronger than ever.

They fought and fought, and wouldn't stop until she bled. But even if she did, Kairi knew there was no bleeding in her world. It was all about having guts.

All this time, the strong arms smashing things into her body that kept her begging for her right to exist and kept her confused and lonely in this world. Despite everything she's been through, love used to be there.

Love was there when Kairi was taken by them, feeling that she had a shot at a new life. But love can be a spiteful, bitter process, and as she realized her love was much unreturned, she lost her patience and many times almost her life.

When all the nerves are put together, and all the emotions jammed away into the deepest darkest corner of your mind, the love that was once there and now left over turns into a fierce hole inside you. A hole containing the worst of your feelings, containing all your anger and tears. This hole is known as a sensitive spot located in the middle abdomen and two ribs below the heart. It is known as hate.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Namine was out getting Kairi a new cane, because being naturally clumsy, Kairi broke hers.

Her feet dangled at the end of Namine's big bed until she lifted herself off and slowly made her way to Namine's vanity.

She sat in the small seat and smiled. She traced her hand along the antique wood and kept her hand sliding until she felt a smooth glassy texture.

Her hand lingered on the mirror as her smile slightly faded then grew again. "Kairi." She breathed in a longing voice.

"I can't wait to meet you."

_One more month._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You always said that I can wash away all my problems, but even so they'll still be somewhere inside of me."

Kairi whispered out loud to the ocean, standing on the dock with Sora. She could almost hear her mothers clear soft voice float to her ears as a breeze rushed by her. But she couldn't hear the laughter and voices coming from the nearby bonfire everyone was having on the beach.

She couldn't smell the roasted marsh-mellows they were making.

All she could hear was the soft waves overlapping quietly and Sora's sea salt breath cooling and caressing her face.

It was times like these when she felt at peace with herself, at peace with everyone.

She moved her hand and found Sora's, interlacing her fingers with his. "My mom told me that. The ocean reminds me of what I remember about her."

Her voice was soft and grateful, and almost sad. Sora tightened his hand around hers as the wind blew her purple sundress and long hair, afraid of her tiny figure blowing away from him.

She slowly spun around and grabbed Sora's other hand and leaned her head against his chest.

His steady heartbeat amazed her, and she likened it to her life. At times its fast and overwhelming, and other times its dangerously slow and scary. But now, it's at a normal pace, balanced in between good and bad and trying to figure out where she stands in the world.

Sora hugged her back resting his chin on her hair for a few minutes, stroking it gracefully and whispered to her.

"What does the sky remind you of?"

Kairi drew back and rested her ignorant eyes on an unknown object before finally answering. "It reminds me of you."

"Why?" He looked down at her, watching her stare into nothing but could tell by the dullness in her clouded eyes that she was in thought.

"It's really weird, but it just does."

And it was true, the sky reminded Kairi of Sora. But she only having only remembered only one form of it.

On a sunny day, bright and blue with white clouds. That's it. No sunsets, no sunrises, no purple and pink and orange colors mixed it. Just bright blue.

_One more month, one more month, one more month._

Sora smiled and grabbed her hand again, leading her back to the bonfire.

Kairi walked slowly behind him listening to the sound of the waves get lower and lower as she got closer to the middle of the beach and farther from her mothers whispers carried on the wind, and her memories.

As he lead her on she just stared blanky ahead, with the most eager set of eyes.

_One more month._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**AH! Okay guys this chapter meant a lot to me…I don't know why but I got all teary-eyed while writing it. Sorry it's so short by the way. And I found out what's wrong with me! Idiopathic Gastroparises. Yeah, it sucks. But anyway please I need some more reviews so I can get inspired! Thanks so much for all of them! And I'll be sure to make the upcoming chapters better and better!**

***UPDATE**

Hey all, I'm just adding this from my document manager but a lot has changed so I want to apologize for not updating fast. I've had severe writers block, (apparently Fan Fiction was working on the site so I couldn't log in) and a dear friend of mine just took his life this week, and aside from my other problems, I've been really sad :( It's been hard so far, but I won't let you guys down. The funeral is this Thursday, so I'll work on chapter 7 over the weekend and have it up by next week. Thank you so much, and I'm so sorry again XD


	7. We're only dreaming

**Hey guys! Once again I'm really sorry for not updating XD I feel horrible about it, I've just been so caught up! Well I'm back, as promised. And I'm gonna present you with another fabulous chapter! (Well I hope so at least.) Remember let me know if you have ANY ideas to add and I'll be happy to try anything. Thanks guys! Oh and one more thing.**

**There's a song in this chapter! :D**

**BUT DO NOTE: The song in this chapter is NOT the song that the story is based on. I'll put that one in soon, I promise you! But this one is one that I wrote also, even though I'm not putting much of it in here, I'll give you a hint. You will hear both of the songs fully in this story don't you worry :D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kairi awoke perspiring from the re-occurring nightmare that has been haunting her for days. It was annoying, it prevented sleep, and it went like this.

It all started out as a sweet and simple dream. Namine had taken Kairi to the beach with Roxas and Sora. They were officially double dating, the four of them. And in this serenity, Kairi could see. Although not quite clearly. Her mind made things a lot different than what they really are. The ocean could have been purple, and the sky green, but she didn't know the difference. Not yet. But she imagined staring at Sora, counting every imaginary color in his eyes. Sora was always there, in every dream. She was starting to wonder what on earth was wrong with her.

But Kairi's psychedelic happiness didn't last long, and everything went black. She screamed and hollered "Not again, please not again!" and just heard two awfully familiar voices break her down. "There not here anymore, sweet Kairi. You don't deserve them. They're gone."

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and the tears from the corners of her eyes.

She never thought of them. Or at least very rarely. She didn't want to, they were the ones who were gone. Gone and away from her. But although she didn't want to believe it, they weren't gone. They were still in her memories, and in her worst dreams. And even just a few neighborhoods away.

She listened closely to hear his breathing among her other friends. After the bonfire everyone just stayed at Namine's for the night, so she knew who was all there.

"Sora?" She was nervous, anyone could understand that after having one of the most frightening dreams in a long time.

Another voice answered her instead. "Mmm, Kairi?" A sleepy Namine replied, slightly yawning.

"Namine.." Kairi breathed, relieved. Namine stretched her arms and laid back down.

"Again?" She asked, obviously referring to Kairi's nightmare and smiled.

"He's downstairs Kai, he went down awhile ago for some reason. I think he's in the recording studio."

Kairi could have laughed. She must have always wanted to see him after having the nightmare, but no matter much she knew it was just a dream, it still got underneath her skin.

"Thank you Nami."

"Yeah no problem." She yawned again. "You need help getting there?"

"I think I know my way." Kairi smiled. Namine just pulled her blankets up higher and shivered.

"Mmm…cold. And get to bed soon, you need your rest and it's like three in the morning and mmm...cake tomorrow…"

Kairi let out a giggle at her friends drowsy words left the room. She felt her way around for the stair railing and went downstairs.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The be honest she didn't know where she was. It's only been a few times she's really been in the recording studio. Namine begged her parents to get it added in the house because Roxas wanted to be in a band, and even her parents knew not to mess with Nami when it came to her sweetheart. Of course Roxas felt awful about it and insisted on Namine not getting it, but she wanted to see him happy. Always wanted to see his smile.

Kairi stumbled around trying to find her away and groaned for not agreeing and letting Namine help her find this place. It wasn't until she was half way there that her tired mind realized the consequences.

After the nightmare, she always talked to Sora since he and Roxas had been spending the night at Namine's for the week. And of course he always calmed her down. But he wasn't in her room tonight. He was by himself, at this late?

Kairi's thoughts were cut off by a soft melodious sound. She followed it until it was loud enough for her to realize it was the soft strumming of a guitar. "Sora?"

When the strumming stopped, it was almost disappointing. It was so velvet and smooth, almost like his voice. She tip toed towards where she thought his voice was but only ran into what seemed like another guitar.

Sora stood up and put the guitar on the holder and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry Kairi. Another nightmare?"

Her disappointment melted away as she heard his soft voice. It had a tired ring to it, almost like he's had just as much trouble sleeping as she had.

"Yeah." She answered, blinking her tired blind eyes. "What are you doing down here?"

Sora put on an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I couldn't sleep either actually. And I've been working on these two songs our band."

Kairi smiled. "Can I get a sneak peek?"

Sora looked up at her. She was in one of his button up shirts he gave her to wear a few nights ago because she was cold. It was large on her small frame, and looked almost like a dress on her tiny body. Sora could see the bandages around her ribs through the thin material of his shirt.

He snapped out of it and smiled in return . "Of course you can. You actually inspired me to write this." He explained, picking her up gently and placing her on his lap.

"I'm still working on the guitar chords. But I'll sing you what I got so far. How's that sound?"

Kairi felt the heat rise to her face being so close to him and smiled. "Wonderful."

Sora pulled her even closer than she was and began singing silently into her ear.

_"you motivate, captivate me_

_intricate, in and out of me _

_you are the light shining through_

_the darkest of my dreams tonight_

_this lullaby, your lullaby _

_you sang to me in your sleep_

_a whispering velvet prelude _

_to the most beautiful demise_

_running away with my dignity, you said don't you cry_

_cause I'll always be there_

_tingling through your spine, my lullaby"_

Kairi felt like crying. She wanted to stop him right there before she did.

Never in her life did she ever hear something so harmonic in her life.

He was so graceful with his words, so lyrical.

_"and so it begins, i'm letting you in_

_under my skin, it tickles through my veins._

_you found me after all this time_

_holding me when ever it rains_

_i rain, i'm raining on your sky lit eyes_

_this lullaby, your lullaby _

_you sang to me in your sleep_

_a whispering velvet prelude _

_to the most beautiful demise_

_running away with my dignity, you said don't you cry_

_cause I'll always be there_

_tingling through your spine, my lullaby."_

She could feel Sora's lips curve up on her ear and she turned around to face him.

She felt his face to make sure she was looking at him and just stared at him.

"So, yeah um. That's pretty much it so far…its not that good but I'm gonna work on it and-"

"Sora stop, there were no words for that. It's beautiful, it could lull me to sleep." Kairi wished she could see him. Watch how his beautiful voice matched how he looked, how he smiled and laughed.

"Thank you Kairi. Then maybe it will be your lullaby, huh?"

Kairi couldn't think straight. How could someone fairly human be so…simply dazzling?

She felt his arms wrap around her and his chin rest on top of her head. But she wasn't stupid. People this amazing just didn't come around. Not in her life. She knew that what was holding her in her arms was no ordinary boy. He was more angel than man himself.

There was another thing she knew.

She was absolutely, head over heels for this boy. To feel protected, wanted, needed, and loved like she never has before, no one could portray those emotions to her better than Sora. And in return, she wanted, needed and loved him too. And always would. She just didn't know how to say it. Just not yet.

"I wish you would stop having these bad dreams." Kairi felt Sora whisper into her red locks.

"Wha?" Kairi asked, zoned out from reality.

"The nightmare." Sora stated. "It's sad. You've been living in a nightmare, you don't need them in your dreams too. But you know…maybe it's just stress. I mean being…you know… for so many years and knowing you're going to finally see in about two weeks. It's a lot to handle."

Kairi was surprised. He thought a lot. He thought a lot about…her. She wasn't complaining, but maybe he was right. Maybe she was scared.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think, It's overwhelming, but I'm still excited. I can't even say how grateful I am to Namine about this, I've waited so long. There's nothing else I could possibly want more…"

_Except you.._

Kairi scooted off his lap and he got up as well. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Let's go back to sleep." She turned to him and smiled.

Sora felt his face get hot by looking at how cute and innocent she looked but shook it off. "Y-Yeah." He agreed and led her back to the guest room across from Namine's.

Kairi waddled over and felt around for the bed and crawled in, curling up in a ball and shivered. Sora just laughed and laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her.

He frowned still feeling her body shake. "Shh, I got you." He sighed and pulled the covers over them.

Kairi shivered again, this time from feeling his warm sweet breath hit the back of her neck.

He in return just moved closer.

"I'll always be there, tingling through your spine, my lullaby…"

Kairi smiled to herself and found his hand and held it, drifting closer and closer to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Aw." Namine cracked open the guest room door and smiled at the sight.

"Roxas. Roxas come here!" She whispered. A tired Roxas came to Namine's side and soon smiled as well wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wow." Roxas said shaking his head at them. "Should we wake them?"

"Um, yeah! It's almost 1 in the afternoon! I'll go get lunch." Namine said walking down the stairs shaking her head.

"WAKEY EGGS AND WAKEY!" Roxas screamed.

Sora jumped up, hitting his head on the bed's headboard at the same time. "Ow! Jeeze. And its "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey you nut!" Sora retorted rubbing his head.

Kairi sat up shortly after and yawned. "What time is it?" She asked looking at no one in particular.

"Um…one in the afternoon." Sora sighed looking at the clock.

Kairi laughed. "Wow Sora! You're such a lazy bum! Where's Nami? I'm starved!" She said grabbing the extra cane on the side of the bed and making her way to the kitchen.

"Ah! Wait Kairi you slept too!" Sora yelled playfully chasing after her.

Roxas sighed and followed them. "They're like a freakin married couple."

_________________________________________________________________________________

"So Kairi, do you have any ideas about what we should all do today?"

Kairi smiled. "No idea, Lets do something like, really fun! Surprise me?"

"Oh I have an idea!" Roxas screamed, running down the stairs behind Sora.

Kairi smiled at the boy's excitement.

Life was but a dream, and in her dreams, there was no more room for nightmares. She didn't care, because right now she wanted to focus on fun. She deserved it. Fun and lullabies.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**WOOT! I think this is my favorite chapter yet, I'm not sure! And once again I am TERRIBLY sorry for not updating, I hate life right now :[ It's so annoying! Anyway, let me know if you have any ideas and how you like my chappie! Thanks guys!**

**-Raie.**


	8. Ocean Eyes

**Hey hey hey! I'm back, finally. Sorry I always take so long XD But this time was different. I had severe writer's block, just nothing! But then I remembered this is the chapter where Kairi goes in to get surgery! OH MY OH MY! EXCITING! Well I won't waste any more time, I'll get right to it.**

**BUT WAIT!**

**I wanna give a big thanks to my reviewers, you guys are all amazing and way nice. You give me the motivation, and because of you my inspiration is infinite. And I wanna say I'm sorry for making you guys wait for the song. I will find the write chapter to put it in, but I decided I'm going to do it a little later on. But thank you all so much for your support!**

**And! This chapter will probably be pretty long, and I will give Namine's parents just names instead of last names, because technically they don't have last names, and it's just awkward when I try to make them up XD**

**On with the ficcy!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

And just like that, the nightmares disappeared. Gone. It was a little bit surprising at first, being so used to waking up in cold sweats and racing heartbeats. But now it's as if they never even occurred.

Maybe because a new emotion replaced the stress of the bad dreams; paranoia.

Kairi's surgery was in three days, and she's never been more nervous in her life.

"Kairi? What's keeping you? Come on, get in the car were all ready!" Namine's voice was happy and excited which brought the same thoughts to Kairi's mind, kicking her out of her nervous trance.

This was the last thing Kairi was going to do being blind. Roxas's idea was to go spend the night down at the beach they called Twili beach before her surgery. It was in Northern Twilight Town, about three hours away and it was mostly known for it's good beach, boardwalk and sunsets.

Namine was always all about fun, but Kairi figured she had good reason this time. Perhaps trying, _trying_ to lift the pressure off of her shoulder's. It was a nice thing to do.

Roxas was driving and Namine had shotgun, so it was Sora and Kairi in the backseats.

Roxas had rolled all the windows down, which Kairi knew Namine loved while on the way to the beach.

She smiled and let the wind blow her long hair. Twilight Town is different from Destiny Island's beach, it was like a real vacation.

"So I got reservations in the cutest little hotel! It's tiny, almost like a cottage, and instead of like cards you get these old fashioned keys to the door and the rooms are big and huge! They have a fireplace, and a balcony and everything! It's going to be so fun!"

Sora laughed at Namine's excitement. "Oh yeah? Sounds real ritzy!"

Kairi laughed along and smiled. "I can't wait till we get there!"

_I can't wait for the day I can see all these remarkable things you talk about, my silly friend._

_I wonder if I'll understand…_

__________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't too long until they arrived at the hotel. Kairi helped Namine put their small luggage into the room with the help of Sora who felt bad that Kairi did things that he thought might have been too hard for her.

Roxas got the small door key to the room.

"Okay, so which one should hold onto it." Roxas said dangling the key in front of the group.

"Namine." Kairi explained. Namine laughed and agreed.

"Exactly. We all know you and Sora would probably lose it. Same with Kairi. Even if she could see she'd loose her head if it wasn't attached to her."

Kairi stuck her tongue out and Sora protested in the background saying he was responsible.

"So, it's day time so lets go to the beach. Then once the sun starts to set, we'll watch the sunset, and then shower up and head to the boardwalk, sound good?" Namine concluded, watching everyone's face waiting for a response.

Their looks were agreeable to her, so she shrugged and walked off to get changed in her swim suit. "Come on, Kai. I got yours in here too. And boys, give us a holler when your done changing."

Sora and Roxas nodded and Kairi followed Namine into the bathroom.

Namine locked the door as Kairi got herself used to her surroundings.

"It feels big in here." She stated feeling around. Namine laughed as she put her legs through her bathing suit bottoms.

"It is. We got this suite like room, so in the bathroom there's a glass shower and a Jacuzzi bath…a toilet and two sinks. It's not to large, but it's big for a bathroom. And clean."

Kairi smiled. She expected it to be nice, but not that nice.

_Nami, I hope you never stop being so fantastic._

"Here." The swim suit Namine handed Kairi was a simple two piece with a strapless frilly top. It was lavender, the color Namine loved on Kairi.

"Lavender or violet?" Kairi asked, knowing they were the two colors Namine loved Kairi wearing.

Namine laughed and threw a few things for the beach in her bag.

"Well…" She stopped to grab sun tan lotion and a towel.

"Lavender. Because I saved the violet one for you and the navy blue one for me until we get a little bit tanner. Cause were awfully pale." She said looking over her shoulder at her reflection. "Really pale.."

Kairi laughed at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm almost 99.9 percent sure you can pull off pale, Namine."

Namine sighed and grabbed some tanning oil.

"Well at least the extra .1 percent will be all cleared up soon enough for you huh?" She said with a smile forming in her voice.

"What are we waiting for? I wanna be on that beach!" Kairi said grabbing Namine.

"Uh, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"The doors the other way…" Namine sighed with a laugh.

"Oh…right. Sorry." Kairi smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"READY OR NOT WERE COMING OUT!" Namine hollered out to the boys.

"WAIT I-I'M NO-" Namine shut the door again and put a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud.

"Wha..what happened?" Kairi asked.

"Kai, you are SO lucky you didn't see that. Or maybe you're not…I don't know."

"Wha-?"

"Are you ready NOW? Namine said a tad more calmly that last time.

"Yeah, he's ready." Roxas answered with a laugh.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The walk to the beach was pleasant. Kairi just felt the sand hit her toes and the ocean breeze spray against her. It was different than the beach she was used to. It wasn't like home, but it was like a vacation.

"I _tried_ to tell you not to come in just yet!" Sora yelled defensively.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Namine just laughed along.

"Whoa, it's awesome here!" Roxas shouted. "Just like…that.!"

"What?" Namine and Sora asked in unison.

"THAT!" Roxas said pushing Namine down and running towards the beach.

"Last one in is a rotten seagull egg!"

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Namine screamed leaping up after him.

"Come on Kai!" Sora said grabbing Kairi's hand and leading her to the beach.

"O-okay." Kairi agreed being pulled towards the paradise by Sora.

After a bunch of swimming, sand castle building, burying Roxas games and buying Sea Salt ice cream when the truck came, the sun was about to set. And Namine announced that they should all head back to the hotel to get showers and go to the board walk.

Like always, the group listened to Namine and walked back to the hotel to get ready for fun at the beach...part two.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kairi was the first to get a shower and came out quickly. She wrapped her towel around her slim waist mining her still healing bruises and hollered to the Namine that she could go.

"Whoa, Kai. You actually got pretty tan today!" Namine said passing Kairi into the bathroom.

"Thanks!" Kairi laughed and went to the walk in closet to change.

As Kairi came out in her violet sundress, Namine came out of the shower.

"Kairi! You look so cute! Keep that on! And Sora, you can get in now."

"Thank you Nami!" Kairi smiled as Sora passed her tickling her side slightly and hopping in the shower.

Kairi's waist length hair was wavy, and her body was tan and her cheeks just a tad red from the sun. On her right wrist she wore her four friendship bracelets that she and Namine had made not too long ago. The diamond ring that used to be her mothers lay on her right ring finger.

She hated to think it, but she did feel quite pretty. The most confident she's felt in awhile.

It wasn't long until Namine was ready, her blonde hair matching that of Kairi's and wearing a navy blue sundress. Roxas and Sora put on their jean shorts and T-shirts and were pretty much done. Their bodies were tan from the sun and their untamable spikes were still dripping with shower water.

"Okay then. Shall we?" Kairi said faking a British accent as the others just laughed.

"Totally, lets go like now!" Sora said grabbing the tickets they bought early.

Namine locked up their room and followed them out towards the boardwalk.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Four soft pretzels please." Roxas asked the clerk at the stand.

"This boardwalk is awesome, so alive." Namine smiled and tapped Kairi,

"What do you wanna do first? There's roller coasters, gravitrons, haunted houses, we can even go on a private boat cruise."

Kairi smiled. "Don't ask me Namine, you see it all. You pick."

Sora frowned and put his arm hesitantly around Kairi. "Kai, when you can see, we'll come back, It'll be like a whole new experience for you."

Kairi smiled and inched closer to him. "Won't it be overwhelming?"

"Nah. Not at all. You'll love it."

_It's not the only thing I'll love._

"Namine. Let's go on the boat." Kairi stated.

"O-okay..sure. Let's go."

Kairi smiled taking a bite of her soft pretzel and held on to Sora's hand as he followed Namine and led Kairi to the boat.

"Okay guys, my uncle owns this boat. It's got a restaurant and stuff so dinner's covered. The boardwalk is open all night, so we can always go on rides and stuff afterwards. Sound good?" Namine concluded.

"Sounds good!" Everyone replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The boat was amazing. Big, with light decorations. It looked like a floating Christmas tree.

"Alright guys. I'll get the restaurant ready for us. Roxas can come with me, Sora and Kairi you can look around we'll be back in a few."

"Okay." Sora agreed. "Come on Kairi." He said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"Umm…Sora?" Kairi stuttered, hesitating to climb the stairs.

"Yeah?" Sora laughed in response.

"There's umm…stairs? On this boat?"

Sora just smiled and continued leading her. "Of course, it's the top of the boat. It's pretty big Kai."

"Oh…oh." Kairi said shaking her head. She should have known it would be a big boat.

_Duh…_

"Kairi. At night, the moon hit's the ocean. And it shimmers and glows, and the stars reflect off of the water so perfectly. And tomorrow, you'll have the ability to see it all Kairi. All of it."

Kairi tightened her grip around Sora's hand and stared into her pitch black lala land.

_It sucks, Sora. It does. Not being able to see. But the truth is, I want the night to end sooner. My biggest dream is waiting for me._

"And..." Spoke her other lala land tilting her chin up and staring into her swirly violet eyes. "Kairi, did anyone tell you your eyes are like the ocean? Not the color, no not at all...but how it's just so easy to get lost in them."

He let go of her chin and in turn wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You wouldn't believe it but...I've seen a lot of things. And out of anything I've ever set my sights on, nothing at all has ever lit up my life like these eyes." He smiled kissing her nose.

And the night went by slow, Kairi didn't mind it. After a few moments with Sora, they were back with Namine and Roxas eating dinner, and enjoying boardwalk rides…well for the most part.

For the most part, Kairi saw it this way. She loved this night, and it ended in a splendid way. It was amazing, and everything Kairi could ask for as for a fantastic dream-like night.

She cuddled closer to Sora thinking about the night over and over again until she was too tired to think and shut her eyes, anticipating the last hours of darkness she will wake up to tomorrow.

_The future doesn't scare me at all._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"She looks so peaceful…I don't want to get her up. It's so early, what if she's nervous?" Sora said packing the rest of his and Roxas's things in their bags.

"I don't want to either, I'd feel bad…she might be nervous. Ah! I don't know…" Namine mumbled looking at Roxas for support.

"I'm already up guys." Kairi said slightly sitting up.

"Okay." Namine said clasping her hands together. Kairi heard it and knew Namine was about to explain something.

"Your…your surgery is at 12 o'clock. It's five now, and it's a three hour drive back to the dock, and a half hour back to Destiny Islands. Once were there, it's gonna take an hour to drive to the hospital. I already have all our stuff packed and my moms gonna meet us at the hospital to sign all the papers and everything for you."

"A-alright…" Kairi said rubbing her eyes.

"Sora? Take Kairi to the car with Roxas, I'll finish up and give the key back." Namine's voice was drawn and tired.

_How long were they up?_

Sora nodded and grabbed Kairi's hand. "You can just go to the hospital in your pj's..cause they're gonna put you in a gown anyway right?"

Kairi cringed a little at the thought but just nodded.

It wasn't long until Namine was out with the rest of their belongings and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Okay Kai…let's do this." Said her half tired half excited voice. "Roxas?"

"Alright, Lets get a move on." Roxas looked back and smiled at Kairi and Sora. "This is it. Today." He glanced back at Namine and suddenly the car was moving, on it's way to the hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting in a waiting room has never felt so excited to Kairi. She sat, twiddling her thumbs because she was nervous, but at the same time she was anticipating it so much.

"Kairi is it?" Said a quiet yet strong voice. Kairi's head popped up, looking at no one in particular.

"I'm Dr. Strife, I'm the one who will be doing your surgery today."

The small smile in his voice was clear to her, and she felt like she could trust him.

Before she could respond Namine's mother came into the room and began talking to the doctor.

"Gosh, I'm sorry I'm late! I'm Naomi, Namine's mother. Kairi resides with us, I spoke to you over the phone?"

"Ah, yes Mrs. Naomi. Here are the papers you need to sign. Just make sure that everything is filled out correctly."

"Nurse Tifa, please get Kairi set up in a room and prep her. Tell the anesthesiologist to get everything ready as well."

"Yes Dr. Strife. Hi Kairi, sit right in this wheel chair and I'll take you to your room. Your friends..? "

She waited until she saw Kairi nod and continued.

"They can come along with you until Dr. Strife is ready for you, which will be in about fifteen minutes."

Kairi nodded and sat in the wheel chair, Sora, Namine, Roxas and Namine's mother following behind."

"Just go right in there and change into these." Tifa said handing Kairi hospital clothes. "Do you need help?"

"Umm.." Kairi mumbled looking around the room hopefully targeting Namine.

"I'll help her." Namine smiled going behind the curtain with Kairi.

"You okay?" Namine asked, worry and excitement tracing her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kairi smiled. "Thanks…I feel like a paper ghost." She laughed at the gown she was wearing and went out of the curtain.

"Okay!" Tifa said. "Just sit right up on this bed and the Doctor will be in shortly. I'm going to go let the anesthesiologist get set up for you, honey."

And then she was on a hospital bed, in a room on the 7th floor with Namine, Sora, Roxas and Namine's mom.

"Oh wait! Miss!" Naomi called out rushing after her with the papers she signed.

Namine, Sora and Roxas.

Sora walked over to Kairi and held her hand. "Kairi, are you alright?"

Kairi squeezed his hand tighter and smiled. "Of course I am, I've never been so happy in my life…Namine?" She called.

"Yeah?"

Kairi looked over to where her voice came from and smiled. "I love you, Nami. Thank you so much…for everything…for this."

Namine smiled and held Kairi's other hand, Roxas's hand on her shoulder.

"I love you. We love you, all of us."

"Kairi?" Dr. Strife announced, coming into the room. "Are you ready?"

Kairi felt tears brim up in the corners of her eyes but quickly wiped them away, unaware of Sora noticing and kissed her blind eyes on last time.

"Yes. Yes…I am ready."

And with that they pulled bars up from her bedside and wheeled her away towards the operating room.

____________________________________________________________________________________

When she arrived in the operating room, it was surprisingly cold, and smelled very sterile.

"Okay Kairi." A new voice spoke to her. "Have you ever been put under before?"

"No..I haven't." Kairi answered. She didn't need it when her ribs were broken, she was awake during it all, she just passed out before.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a soft squishy material cover her nose and mouth.

"When I tell you too, I want you to take in a deep breath. After a few breaths you will be very drowsy, and may feel a little dizzy. Which is why we've strapped you down to the bed with this heavy belt. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now..take a deep breath."

Kairi did as she was told. The air filling her lungs tasted sweet, yet toxic.

"Take another deep breath."

Again, it tasted a little more toxic. Her eyes were heavy, she felt like she was falling. Like she was loosing her memory.

Falling and falling, she opened her eyes, not necessarily knowing why, maybe to make sure she wasn'. Nothing. But she could still hear there voices.

"One more breath Kairi. See you when you wake up…or you'll see us." The kind voice said to her as she drew in one more big breath.

Her eyes were so heavy and her head was spinning.

"Were going to put in the IV now." The voice was faded now, almost echoed. "You'll feel a little prick."

_I'll feel a….a…_

That's the last thing she heard before everything was black again. But this was a different kind of black. Instead of black vision, it was a black sky, and she was floating.

_I'm floating. Floating. Flying. Soaring. Sleeping. Dreaming. Dreaming. Follow me. Be with me. __**See**__ with me._

She squeezed the bedside nervously and bit her lip. She saw stars.

_Nothings like before._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**WOOOH! I AM SO SORRY! When I say writer's block, I mean writer's block. Like really, I was so lost. **

**Thats exactly how I was when I was put to sleep to get my surg, it was crazy trippy!**

**WILL KAIRI BE SEEING EVERYTHING NEXT CHAPTER!? WILL EVERYTHING BE GOOD AND DANDY! I assure you, I won't keep you waiting for too long. I'm so sorry I kept you waiting now!**

**Please review!**

**-Raie.**


	9. The Only One I See

**WOW! I'm super duper sorry that I keep taking so long! It's been pretty hectic, because I'm a Sophomore after all, and finals are extremely hard. WELL GUESS WHAT GUYS?! I got all A's this semester and all A's on my final exams! So excited about that. Well I won't ramble, cause I always feel terrible for keeping you all waiting so much, so, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**DUH DUM DUM! XD**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Kairi have you seen…Kairi did you SEE that it was incredible! Kairi…Kairi look at this….you'll love the way this looks….Kairi…Kairi…_

"Kairi?" The voice was a little droned out, but Kairi could tell it wasn't any of her friends, it was probably her doctor. Why was she so nauseated? And dizzy? Maybe the anesthesia.

"Kairi, can you hear me?" The voice repeated.

_Oh. Doctor…doctor Strife?_

"Yea…yeah. Sorry." Kairi stuttered. Kairi opened her eyes only to be greeted by darkness.

"Doctor…doctor! Please, please why can't I see?!" She was beginning to panic. It couldn't be that after the surgery, it wasn't a success…could it?

Namine, Sora and Roxas came in the room shortly after her small anxiety attack along with Namine's mother.

"Kairi, you're awake!" Roxas exclaimed.

Doctor Strife cleared his throat and explained in a quiet, calm voice. "Kairi, there are pads over your eyes to protect the tender spots around your eyes from the surgery. They will probably be a little sore for a few hours, but we will take them off right away…but I'm going to get my chart, just because before we let you go home we're going to run a few tests to check your vision. I'll be right in to remove those eye pads, Kairi!"

With that Kairi calmed down, but she was still overwhelmed. After all, she would be _seeing_ for the first time within five minutes.

She felt someone grab her hand, knowing the touch was Sora's. He squeezed it tighter and smiled. "We'll be right here."

Kairi tried to smile in return, but her head was pounding. She was going to _see._

Her attention turned towards the doorway when she heard Dr. Strife come back in.

"Okay Kairi. Are we finally ready?"

Kairi looked down and squeezed Sora's hand with a nod.

"Alright. Here we go." Dr. Strife snapped on his latex gloves and began to peel off the pads.

As the pads were removed, and practically Sora's hand, Kairi got more and more anxious.

"Okay Kairi. Open your eyes."

"Wha…This is…this is…SORA!?" With that Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and smiled.

Her exclamation was more of a question, even she couldn't believe it. It was just something too good to be true.

_This can't be happening._

"I can..I can see you! I can see everyone! Nami! Roxas!"

_I see everyone. But you, you're the only one I see._

Sora smiled and kissed Kairi's forehead as Namine and Roxas came over and embraced her as well.

Namine's mother came and hugged Kairi as well. "Honey congratulations. You know how much we love you. I'm going to get the car ready, and when we get back home we are going to throw you a huge party, dear!"

"Oh…okay nama! Thank you so much!" Kairi exclaimed.

Namine giggled. She loved it when Kairi called her mom "nama." It was a nickname Kairi had come up with when she was young, a mix of Namine's mom and Mama.

"Great. So we have a success. Kairi, please come with me down the hall for a moment so I can explain a few things to you that you'll need to know."

"Okay.." Kairi got up and quickly fell. Sora caught her arm and helped her up.

"Oh. Silly me." Dr. Strife said bringing out a wheel chair.

"The surgery probably has you weakened, and of course you are not used to your new vision."

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and guided her to the wheel chair. "I'll see you in a few."

"We're going to get the car ready, my mom already left, so Sora will wait for you in the waiting room and we'll be outside of the hospital."

Sora smiled and nodded at Kairi, knowing she could see.

Kairi felt her heart pound.

_I never knew he was __**that**__….that.._

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Kairi now this is the exam room we will be working in. I'm gonna need you to sit here and repeat the letters you see to me."

Kairi nodded and stumbled on to the chair.

_This is hard._

"You do remember what letters and numbers look like from when you were a child, am I right?"

"Yes." Kairi answered. "And I can read, I learned at a very young age."

In a way, she was lucky. All those years having to learn everything and fend for herself really paid off.

"Okay now, what letters do you see on all the rows?"

"Umm…a o r x z s….o h f z d….and e o s d a?"

"Very good Kairi. You can get off the chair and sit right here. Were going to test your close up vision."

Kairi did as she was told and waited to be tested.

"Now I'm going to give you these flash cards. Tell me what numbers you see on them."

"Ah…6...9...4 and 2."

Dr. Strife jotted down information on his chart and handed Kairi another set of cards.

"Now what letters do you see?"

"….t…a…g..d?"

"Hmm. Seems like you are far sighted. I'm going to prescribe you with some reading glasses. And you're good to go! You're not colorblind, and your far sight is close to perfect. Well, Kairi. I have a pair of readers that are already in your prescription. Style is Rayban Wayfarer Readers, Number 0233948. They seem to be in style, and they are no charge with the surgery. So here you are, would you like brown or black?"

"Uh, um. Brown is fine, thank you."

____________________________________________________________________________________

The ride back to Namine's wasn't too long. But it felt that way to Kairi. Looking out the window was they drove made her head spin, it was actually quite overwhelming.

The colors. The sky. The trees, The cars. Everyhing was so..so…colorful.

"I love you Kairi! I love you Roxas! And Sora."

They all laughed.

"Hah! Too bad Sora's mine!" Roxas laughed.

Namine playfully punched his arm. "ROXAS!"

Roxas shrugged. "You'll be okay. There's plenty of fish in the sea!"

Namine pouted as Roxas hugged her. "Haha, Oh Namine. You're my only fish."

Kairi's smiled faded as she came to realize.

_You're my only…you're the only fish in my sea._

She giggled again.

_You're the only one I see._

"Kairi. How do you feel right now?" Sora said grabbing her hand. Kairi smiled and looked at him.

What was an adjective to describe Sora? Was there one? Maybe she should call him beautiful. Or maybe not at all. That just wouldn't work.

She smiled. "Everything's wonderful. My head just hurts a little."

Sora laughed. "Well I'm so happy you can see. Were here now."

Kairi laughed and then stopped as she saw Namine's house. It. Was. _HUGE._

"Nami! I didn't know your house was THIS big!"

Namine laughed and hugged her friend. "Wait till you see the inside. Your favorite rooms…and the pool area. Kairi, you've got so much to see."

"Yeah. Including yourself. Do you even know how incredibly gorgeous you are?" Sora added.

Kairi blushed and looked down. She had no idea what she looked like.

But all her dreams and thoughts and anticipations were now lost, as her new vision adjusted to a sight she never wanted to imagine seeing.

The beads of sweat starting to drip down Namine's mother's face. The dilated pupils of Roxas, Namine and Sora. Sora's arm wrapping around Kairi's fragile fram in the tightest way possible.

And standing there on Namine's porch was Kairi's step parents. With fire in their eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**OKAY I KNOW I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFIE LIKE EVERY CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY! But I can't resist O_o**

**Well, What did you all think!? I've had school, and writer's block. So it look me a way long time to update.. Plus summer too.**

**BUT I AM BACK! FOREVER!**

**SO please please please review and tell me what you thought. By the way, I'm very grateful for all my reviewers now! And I izzz gonna thank dem now! :D**

**SO HERE WE GO GUYS.**

**CarlieHitachiin****- Why thank you! I'll be sure to make it as good as I can!**

**soraxkairifangirl****- Aw! You're so sweet! And thank you so so much! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**Speedster101- Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the wait, I would have updated earlier if I could have!**

**Ruby C. Cullen**** -Honestly. SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE SUSPENSE! XD I like to leave people hanging on the edge, but umm…I know I can't keep them on the edge too long or they'll fall off. So. I'll update as quick as I can for now on!**

**Sukiyaki-Chan**** -I. Love. Toxic. TOO! Isn't just a guilty pleasure? Jeeze. AND YES I UPDATED! Horray!**

**satan966**** - Aw now you are so nice! I don't think you know how happy it makes me to know people enjoy my story so much! Thank you so much!**

**livingtrinity- I'm sorry you've been down lately, I know exactly how you feel! But don't fret. I updated! And I wish I had a friend like Namine too. That's why I enjoy writing how nice she is, it makes me feel like I have a fictional friend sometimes XD Jeeze I'm a noob.**

**Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha**** -I'm so glad you support SxK now! And I'm also glad you like my story. It means a lot. And Kairi does not think the sky is green, she was saying it like the sky could be green for all she knew, because she doesn't even remember the last time she saw the sky. I dunno, her thoughts can just be a little trippy sometimes.**

**mUSIC4LiFE95**** - Hi! And don't worry, I know how it feels to sound blonde sometimes XD But I'm very glad you like this chapter! As for Kairi learning to read and write, she doesn't need to. As you probably just read. Her step parents never cared to teach her anything, so she always sought help on her own, so her teachers at school taught her. And she also learned at a very young age, due to her intelligence! Hope that helped you understand a little better.**

Princessofdarkhearts2- Brilliant!? That's so nice of you! Thank you very much! I'm gonna be sure to do as good as I can!

**JackyAttacky( And her friends)- Thank you guys so much! You're all very sweet, and I'm working on updating ASAP!**

**AND IF I FORGOT ANYONE! I'd pretty much say the same thing to you. Thank you all so so so much! I appreciate every single one of your reviews.**

**-Raie!**


End file.
